Als JAG beim Stargate
by little20
Summary: Crossover mit Stargate.Mac wird vom J.A.G. HQ zum Stargate Programm versetzt. Bei mir ist Janet noch am Leben und die Goa'Uld sind noch eine große Bedrohung. Das ist meine erste JAG Fanfic. Bitte reviews... Danke
1. Chapter 1

Als J.A.G beim Stargate (Being a J.A.G at the Stargate-Program)

Autorin: Little

Genre: Action/Romanze/Crossover J.A.G und Stargate

Spoiler: Nicht das ich wüsste

Paare: Sam/Jack, Janet/Daniel, Mac/Harm

Freigabe: ab 16 (nur um sicher zu gehen)

Disclaimer: Nichts von alle dem gehört mir… ich bin bloß ein Fan.

Kommentar: Mac wird vom J.A.G. HQ zum Stargate Programm versetzt. Bei mir ist Janet noch am Leben und die Goa'Uld sind noch eine große Bedrohung.

Part 1 - Kennen lernen

J.A.G HQ

Virginia

Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie kam gerade aus dem Büro von General Crasswell. Sie wirkt nicht besonders glücklich. Auf dem Weg zurück in ihr Büro traf sie ihren Partner Commander Harmon Rabb. „Mac, was ist los?" „Ich hab eben vom General erfahren, dass ich versetzt werde." „Was versetzt? Wohin und warum?" wollte Harm wissen. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass Mac gehen sollte. Sie war schließlich sein bester Freund. „Ich gehe nach Colorado zum N.O.R.A.D. Der General dort, ich glaub O´Neill war sein Name, hat nach einem neuen J.A.G. gefragt." „Und warum schickt der General dich?" „Ich weiß nicht genau. Aber ich glaube General O´Neill hat mich angefordert. Keine Ahnung warum." „Und wann gehst du?" „Schon Morgen. Der General hat für heute eine kleine Abschiedsfeier arrangiert." Harm wollte grade noch mehr fragen, doch Mac hielt ihn davon ab. „Harm, ich muss jetzt packen und meine Fälle jemanden übergeben. Wir reden heute Abend weiter, O.K?" „O.K."

Schon war Mac in ihrem Büro verschwunden. Eigentlich wollte Mac nicht packen. Sie wollte hier bleiben, bei ihren Freunden. Aber so ist das Millitärleben eben. Man geht dort hin, wo man gebraucht wird. Mit wenig Ehrgeiz packte sie ihre Sachen im Büro und übergab ihre Fälle an die anderen Anwälte. Danach fuhr sie nach Hause.

Haus von General Crasswell

Am Abend

Die Abschiedfeier lief schon seit einigen Stunden. Alle Kollegen von Mac waren traurig, dass sie gehen sollte. Aber sie ließen sich nichts anmerken. Alle redeten mit einander. Harm ging zu Mac. „Mac, es wird ganz schön anders sein bei J.A.G., wenn du nicht mehr da bist. Ich werde dich vermissen Ninja-Girl." „Ich werde dich auch vermissen, Fliegerheld. Pass gut auf dich auf." „Mach ich. Pass du auch gut auf dich auf. Und wir bleiben in Kontakt O.K? Wir können Telefonieren und uns schreiben." Harm hoffte, dass die Verbindung zu Mac nicht einreißen würde. Das letzte Mal, als er gegangen war haben die beiden kaum Kontakt gehalten. Die Party ging langsam zu Ende und alle verabschiedeten sich von Mac und wünschten ihr alles Gute.

Cheyenne Mountain

Colorado

General Jack O´Neill saß mit dem SG 1 Team und Doktor Fraiser im Besprechungsraum. „Wir bekommen ab Morgen einen neuen J.A.G. Ihr Name ist Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie. Sie ist ein Marine. Sie soll eine der Besten sein. Ihre Dienstakte haben Sie alle vorliegen. Noch weitere Fragen?" „Ja Sir, was ist mit dem alten J.A.G. passiert und warum bekommen wir ein Marine und niemanden von der Air Force?" Wollte Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter wissen. Sie hatte zwar nichts gegen Marines, wenn man üblichen Streitereien zwischen den einzelnen Bereichen des Militärs mal absah, aber sie fragte sich doch warum man ihnen niemand von der Air Force schickte. Das Stargateprogram war schließlich eine Air Force Einrichtung. „Wir haben einige Marine Teams, wie Sie sicher wissen. Also warum kein Marine? Außerdem braucht das SG 3-Team Verstärkung. Und Col. MacKenzie schon für die CIA gearbeitet. Somit hat Erfahrung mit Geheimhaltung und allem drum und dran. Der alte J.A.G. hatte leider einen Autounfall. Dr. Fraiser können Sie uns sagen, wie es Captain Elits geht?" „Ja Sir. Capt. Elits geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Leider hat er eine irreparable Rückenmarksschädigung erlitten. Er wird wohl vom Hals an abwärts gelähmt bleiben." O´Neill nickte. Danach befahl er allen Wegzutreten.

Colorado Flughafen

Am nächsten Morgen

Mac stieg aus dem Flugzeug und holte ihre Koffer. Den Rest ihrer Sachen hatte sie erstmal in Washington gelassen. Erstmal musst sie eine Wohnung finden, dann würde sie sich die restlichen Kleider, Fotos, Möbel und so weiter holen. Als Mac ihre Koffer hatte ging sie weiter und sah eine Air Force Offizierin. Diese Offizierin hielt ein Schild mit Ihrem Namen. „Ich bin Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie. Freut mich Sie kennen zulernen", sagte Mac, als bei der blonden Frau angekommen war. „Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter. Freut mich auch. Ich bringe Sie erstmal zum Stützpunkt. Ihre Sachen werden später zu Ihrem Hotel gebracht", entgegnete Sam.

Auf dem Weg zum Cheyenne Mountain redeten die beiden nicht viel.

Am Cheyenne Mountain angekommen, musste Mac eine Reihe von Sicherheitsprüfungen über sich ergehen lassen. Ihre Handflächen wurden eingescannt, sie musste eine Verschwiegenheitserklärung unterschreiben und man sagte ihr, dass sich noch einer ärztlichen Untersuchung unterziehen müsse. „Also, wenn hier alles geklärt ist, bringe ich Sie zur Krankenstation. Doc Fraiser wartet schon auf uns", meinte Sam und ergänzte: „Danach bringe Sie zum General. Er wird alles Weitere erklären." Mac nickte Sam zu und folgte ihr ohne ein weiters Wort zu sagen. Auf der Krankenstation staunte Mac nicht schlecht. Sie hatte ein kleines Lazarett erwartet, aber was sie hier sah glich mehr einem Krankenhaus. „Warum ist die Krankenstation hier so groß? Sie machen doch Radartelemetrie." „Das wird der General Ihnen später genau erklären. Warten Sie kurz hier, ich hole den Doc." Einige Minuten später tauchte Sam mit einer andern Frau auf. Die Frau war nicht besonders groß, so ungefähr 1,60 Meter, schätze Mac. Sie hatte braunes Haar und wirkte freundlich. „Colonel MacKenzie? Ich bin Lt. Colonel Dr. Janet Fraiser. Freut mich Sie kennen zulernen", sagte Janet und streckte Mac die Hand entgegen. „Freut mich auch", meinte Mac und ergriff Janets Hand. „So dann wir mal los legen. Je eher ich anfange, desto eher werden Ihre Fragen beantwortet". Janet hatte bereits eine Nadel in der Hand, um Mac etwas Blut abzunehmen. Diese wirkte bei dem Gedanken, Blut lassen zu müssen nicht besonders glücklich. Sam war das nicht entgangen und auch Janet musste grinsen. „Keine Angst, da gewöhnt man sich dran. Je öfter Doc sie bluten lässt umso weniger merkt man es." Sam versuchte mit diesem Scherz die Atmosphäre etwas zu lockern. „Ja, wenn ich eine Routineuntersuchung bei euch vornehme wollt ihr alle weglaufen. Doch wenn ihr euch mal was Kleines eingefangen habt, könnt ihr gar nicht schnell genug bei mir sein", entgegnete Janet dem Scherz von Sam und grinste dabei.

Mac viel sofort auf, dass die beiden Frauen befreundet waren. Sie scherzten zusammen und tauschen Blicke aus. Das erinnerte sie an Harm und daran, wie sehr sie ihn jetzt schon vermisste. „Das kommt hier öfter vor? Wie oft denn genau?" Wollte Mac wissen. Sie konnte nicht so recht erklären warum die Ärztin öfter Blut abnahm. Sie musste bisher nicht einmal bei Routineuntersuchungen Blut lassen. „Jupp, das eines von Janet Hobbys. Wir sagen auch kleiner Vampir zu ihr". Diesen Kommentar konnte Sam nicht verkneifen. Das mit dem Vampir war inzwischen eine Art Insiderscherz geworden. Janet grinste noch breiter und verpasste Sam einen Schlag auf den Arm. „Aua, du sollst heilen – nicht verletzten!" „Das kommt davon wenn man Witze über mich macht. Und wegen dem Heilen brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Du weißt doch, alles was ich kaputt mache, flicke ich auch wieder zusammen." Kaum hatte Janet das ausgesprochen wandte sie sich wieder Mac zu. „Nehmen Sie Sam nicht so ernst. Die kann gar nicht schnell genug hier wieder raus kommen. Wie die Meisten." Als Janet den Satz sprach, zwinkerte sie Mac zu. „Ich hoffe, doch ich werde Ihnen nicht allzu oft Blut abnehmen müssen. Wenn Sie sich nicht oft verletzen werde ich Sie hier nicht wirklich oft sehen." „Bisher hielten sich meine Verletzungen im Rahmen des Erträglichen. Es sei denn, ich schneide mich am Papier", scherzte Mac zurück. Diese beiden strahlten eine freundliche Art aus und Macs Stimmung wurde immer besser. Als Janet mit ihrer Untersuchung fertig war, führte Sam sie weiter in den Berg hinein. Da auf der Krankenstation im Moment nichts zu war, hatte Janet sich entschlossen die beiden zu begleiten.

„So da wären wir. Das hier ist der Besprechungsraum", Sam deute mit der Hand einmal durch den Raum. „Und da hätten wir das Allerheiligste. Das Büro vom General." Sam klopfte kurz an die Tür und trat dann ein. „Sir, Colonel MacKenzie ist da." Jack kam aus seinem Büro und Mac stand, in alter Manier stramm. Sam und Janet hingegen nicht. Das wunderte Mac. Während der Ausbildung hatte man ihr schließlich beigebracht, dass man Stramm zu stehen hatte, wenn ein Ranghöherer den Raum betrat. Aber bei der Air Force hatte man das offensichtlich nicht. „Hallo Colonel. Freut mich Sie im Team zu haben. Setzten wir doch erstmal." Jack schüttelte kurz Macs Hand und setzte sich dann. „Freut mich auch, Sir." Mac war etwas verwirrt. „Kommen wir nun zum Wesentlichen", fing Jack an. „Sie haben sicher gehört, dass wir hier Radartelemetrie machen." „Ja, Sir. Das ist mir bekannt", antwortete Mac. „Das ist eine Lüge!". Den Satz hatte Jack so ausgesprochen, als ob es selbstverständlich wäre, dass alles hier eine Lüge ist. Mac wunderte sich darüber. „Sir?" „Ich erkläre es Ihnen. Haben Sie nur etwas geduld und bitte sagen Sie nicht gleich, dass ich verrückt bin." Mac nickte ihm zu. Die Sache fing langsam an, sich Merkwürdig anzufühlen. „Dann fang ich am besten mal von vorne an. Im Jahr 1962 oder so haben ein paar Archäologen einen alten Steinring in Ägypten gefunden. Auf diesem waren Merkwürdige Zeichen und keiner konnte sie übersetzten. Das Ding lagerte bis vor 7 Jahren in einem Lagerhaus. Dr. Daniel Jackson gelang es schließlich die Symbole zu entziffern. Es war eine Art Anwahlcode." Jack holte kurz Luft, trank etwas Wasser und sah zu Mac. Sie hatte noch nicht ganz verstanden, was dass alles mit ihrer Arbeit zu tun hatte. „Um eine lange Geschichte kurz zu machen. Der Anwahlcode führte uns durch ein Wurmloch auf einen anderen Planeten. - Und denken Sie daran, mich nicht gleich für verrückt zu erklären. – Dort trafen wir zum ersten Mal auf die Goa'Uld." Bei dem Wort Goa'Uld guckte Mac verwirrt in die Runde. Nicht, dass sie durch die Geschichte, die der General von sich gab schon verwirrt genug gewesen wäre. Janet viel auf das Mac etwas verwirrt schaute und unterbrach Jack. „Goa'Uld sind Symbianten. Die wickeln sich um die Wirbelsäule, verbinden sich mit dem zentralen Nervensystem und übernehmen die Kontrolle über deinen Körper." „Danke für die Erklärung Doc", fuhr Jack ihr ins Wort. „Das sind im Grunde echt fiese Typen, die sich für Götter halten….." Jack erzählte die ganze zu Ende und sah Mac fragend an. „Noch irgendwelche Fragen Colonel?" „Ja Sir. Ich würde gerne wissen ob Sie wirklich glauben, was Sie mir da gerade erzählt haben?" Diese Geschichte kam Mac eher wie ein Sinencefiction Roman vor. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich passiert sein, oder doch? „Sir", warf Sam ein. „SG 13 kommt in 3 Minuten nach Hause. Wir sollten es ihr zeigen. Dann wird sie uns glauben." „Gute Idee Carter. Also dann mir nach und genießen Sie die Show Colonel, " erwiderte Jack. Sie folgten Jack in den Kontrollraum. Mac sah den Steinring, den der General Sternentor nannte. Plötzlich fingen einige der Steine, an zu leuchten. Ein Sagent sagte: „Aktivierung von Außen" in ein Mikrofon. Unten, wo das Sternentor stand gingen Soldaten in Stellung. Alle waren bewaffnet. Eine Art Schutzwall wurde in dem Tor geschlossen. Der Sagent sprach weiter. „Erhalten Iriscode, Sir. Es ist SG 13." „Iris öffnen!" Befahl Jack. In dem Ring war ein blauer Kreis zu sehen. Es sah so aus, als ob sich Wasser in darin befände. Mac war erstaunt. Hatte die ganze Geschichte also doch gestimmt?

SG 13 kam aus diesem Wasserkreis. „Willkommen zu Hause SG 13. Besprechung in einer Stunde. Wegtreten", sprach Jack ins Mikrofon. Danach drehte er sich zu Mac. „Glauben Sie uns jetzt? Oder wollen Sie uns immer noch in Zwangsjacken stecken?" Dabei lächelte er und aus seiner ließ sich schließen, dass er den Satz nicht ganz ernst gemein hatte und keine Antwort erwartete.

„He Colonel, was halten Sie davon, wenn wir uns erstmal was zu Essen organisieren?" warf Sam ein. „Gute Idee Colonel. Ich glaube ich könnte jetzt was vertragen", antwortete Mac Sam. „Bringt ihr mir was mit?" Wollte Janet wissen und fügte hinzu: „Ich muss jetzt erstmal die Jungs von SG 13 etwas quälen gehen." „Klar machen wir. Sir, wollen Sie auch mit?" Fragte Sam Jack. „Bin dabei Carter. Nach Ihnen."

In der Kaffeeteria

Sam, Mac und Jack saßen an einem Tisch und aßen. Mac war so vertieft in ihr essen, dass sie erst gar nicht mitbekam, dass sich zwei weiter Leute an den Tisch setzten. „Hi Danny, Hi Teal´C. Wie geht´s?" „Danke gut Jack. Und wie ist es bei dir?" gab Daniel zurück. „Mir geht es gut O´Neill." Fügte Teal´C hinzu. „Jungs, ich möchte euch jemanden vorstellen. Das Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie. Unser neuer J.A.G." Stellt Jack Mac vor. „Das sind Dr. Daniel Jackson und Teal´C". Mac reichte den beiden die Hand. Sie hatte bereits von Jack erfahren wer die beiden waren. Ihr viel sofort das goldene Emblem auf Teal´Cs Stirn auf und schaute etwas länger als nötig darauf. „Das Zeichen auf seiner Stirn zeigt, dass er mal oberster Primus von Apophis war." Daniel war aufgefallen, dass Mac auf Teal´Cs Stirn starrte. „Ach so", meinte Mac nur. Es war ihr peinlich dabei erwischt worden zu sein, dass auf das Emblem gestarrt hatte. „Und, hat Jack Sie bereits in unser Geheimnis eingeweiht?" Wollte Daniel wissen. „Ja, auch wenn die ganze Geschichte etwas schwer zu glauben ist. Aber ich habe es ja mit eigenen Augen gesehen." „Es ist wirklich unglaublich. Aber da draußen gibt es so viel zu Entdecken. Die archäologischen Schätze sind faszinierend…." Daniel wollte grade richtig ausholen, als er von Jack unterbrochen wurde. „Jupp echt irre. Aber bevor Daniel uns von allen seinen Artefakten erzählt, erzählen Sie uns doch mal was von sich." Dabei sah er Mac an. „Was möchten Sie denn wissen Sir? Ich bin sicher, Sie kennen meine Dienstakte." „Die Akte kennen wir. Wir wollen wissen, was nicht da drin steht. Wo sind Sie aufgewachsen? Wie kamen Sie zum Marine Corps? Warum sind Sie Anwältin geworden?" Es war Mac etwa unwohl dabei über sich zu sprechen. Aber sie glaubte, dass der General sie solange löchern würde, bis sie mit der Sprache rauskommen würde. Also beschloss sie auf seine Fragen einzugehen. „Ich bin in Arizona aufgewachsen. Mein Onkel Matt hat mich zum Corps gebracht und das mit der Anwältin hat sich so ergeben." Damit, so hoffte Mac hatte sie alle Fragen beantwortet. Gerade, als Jack zu weitern Fragen ansetzen wollte tauchte Janet auf. „Hi alle zusammen." „Hallo Doc. Wollten Sie nicht die Jungs von SG 13 quälen?" Fragte Jack. „Schon erledigt Sir." „Das ging aber schnell." Stellte Sam fest. „Hat es dir keinen Spaß gemacht?" Sam grinst über beide Ohren. „Doch, aber es kann nicht so Unfallgefährdet sein wir ihr." Janet grinste Daniel ganz besonders an. „Und Daniel wie geht es dir? Hallo Teal´C." Daniel wusste ganz genau, worauf die Ärztin anspielte. Er war schließlich sehr oft bei ihr auf der Krankenstation. „Mir geht gut. Danke der Nachfrage." „Hallo Doktor Fraiser", antwortete Teal´C und nickte ihr dabei zu. Die Unterhaltung dauerte noch etwas an und nach einiger Zeit beschloss Sam Mac ihr Büro zu zeigen.

„Da wären wir. Das ist ab heute Ihr Büro. Es ist besonders groß und die Aussicht ist schrecklich, aber das Problem teilen Sie mit allen hier." Mac trat in das kleine Büro. Dort standen ein Schreibtisch mit Computer, einige Besucherstühle und Aktenschränke. Die Wände waren in dem typischen Grau, dass hier überall war. „Mit ein paar Bildern an der Wand sieht es etwa freundlicher aus", kommentierte Sam. „Darf ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen, Colonel?" Fragte Mac. „Natürlich. Immer raus damit." „Was für Fälle werde ich bearbeiten? Ich meine, es gibt hier sicher nicht viel für einen Juristen zu tun, da alles unter die Geheimhaltung fällt." „Gute Frage. Hauptsächlich müssen Sie Verhandlungen mit anderen Zivilisationen führen. Einige von Ihnen sind sehr fortschrittlich und wir würden gern ein Stück vom Kuchen haben. Dann gibt es hier und da noch einige Kleinigkeiten, wie Ungehorsam, Befehle missachtet, oder so was. Viel ist es nicht. Aber Sie werden schon nicht langweilen. Für die Anfangszeit werden Sie uns auf einigen Missionen begleiten um einen Einblick ins das alles hier zu bekommen. Ich zeige Ihnen jetzt erstmal Ihr Quartier. Der General wird Sie morgen einweisen und Ihnen sagen, was genau Sie machen sollen." „Ich habe hier ein Quartier? Warum das denn?" „Wir haben alle eins. Das ist, falls wir hier übernachten müssen." „Warum sollten wir hier übernachten?" „Das kann verschiedene Gründe haben. Daniel und ich vertiefen uns gerne in unsere Arbeit und bekommen die Zeit oft nicht mit. Oder nach Missionen. Manchmal ist man einfach zu Müde noch nach Hause zu fahren. Dann gibt es da auch die Quarantäne." „Wie Quarantäne? Wird dann nicht nur die betreffende Person weggeschlossen?" „Im Normalfall schon. Aber wie Sie sicher festgestellt haben, ist hier nichts normal." Mac nickt bloß. Hier war wirklich alles ein wenig anders. „Wenn einer von uns einen Virus aus einer anderen Welt mitbringt, riegeln wir vorsichtshalber den Stützpunkt ab. Damit nichts nach draußen geht. Wenn der Doc feststellt, dass es nicht ansteckend ist oder sonst keine Gefahr von dem Virus ausgeht machen wir den Stützpunkt wieder auf. Es passiert aber auch, dass die Vieren ansteckend sind. Dann bleibt hier solange alles abgeriegelt bis die Sache geklärt ist." Mittlerweile hatten die beiden Macs Quartier erreicht. „Auch nicht besonders schön und dass Bett ist nicht das bequemste, aber es erfüllt seinen Zweck." Mac schaute sich in ihrem Quartier um. Es war ein kleiner Raum. Ein kleines Bett befand sich an der linken Wand. Daneben stand ein Nachttisch und an der rechten Wand stand ein Kleiderschrank. „Ich lasse Sie dann jetzt mal alleine. Wenn Sie noch was wissen wollen, finden Sie mich im Astrophysiklabor." Sam drehte sich um und ging.

Mac stand alleine in dem kleinen Raum, den sie ab heute ihr Quartier nennen durfte. Sie setzte sich auf das Bett und ging ihren Gedanken nach. Wirklich erstaunlich, die Geschichte mit dem Sternentor. Sie konnte das alles noch immer nicht so wirklich begreifen. Es dauerte nicht lange, und ihre Gedanken landeten bei Harm. Wie gerne hätte sie jetzt mit geredet. Ihm alles erzählt, was sie heute erfahren hatte. Aber sie wusste, dass sie das nicht darf. Und erst Bud. Er war so fasziniert von Aliens.

Langsam wurde es Abend. Mac hörte ein klopfen an der Tür. „Ja bitte?" Janet tauchte bei Mac im Quartier auf. „Wir wollen alle noch etwas zusammen Trinken gehen. Wollen Sie mit?" Nicht sicher was sie sagen sollte willigte Mac schließlich ein.

In einer Bar

Colorado Springs

Alle saßen an einem Tisch, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Vor ihnen war eine kleine Tanzfläche. Aus der Jukebox klangen alte Country-Songs. Jack wollte gerade aufstehen und etwas zu trinken holen, vorher fragte noch in die Runde, was er mitbringen sollte. Sam und Janet tranken ein Bier. Teal´C und Daniel wollten eine Cola und Mac nahm ein Tonicwasser mit Eis. „Wie lange sind Sie jetzt schon ein J.A.G.?" wollte Daniel von Mac wissen. „Seit ungefähr 10 Jahren." „Und was macht man so beim J.A.G.?" Daniel hatte keine Ahnung, was ein Militäranwalt so alles zu tun hatte. Er dachte, dass es wohl auf den normalen Anwaltskram hinauslaufen würde. „Wir tun im Grunde das, was zivile Anwälte auch tun, nur ermitteln wir mehr. Im Grunde eine Mischung aus Anwalt und Polizei." Inzwischen war Jack mit den Getränken zurückgekommen. „Na dann Leute. Auf einen guten Start für Col. MacKenzie bei uns." Alle erhoben ihre Gläser und stoßen an. „Auf einen guten Start!" Nach einigen Getränken, war es an der Zeit nach Hause zu fahren.

Hotel

In Macs Zimmer

23.00 Uhr

Mac war gerade angekommen. Sie packte schnell ein paar Sachen aus und griff zum Telefon. Am anderen Ende meldete sich eine Verschlafene Stimme. „Hallo". „Hallo Harm. Ich bin es." „Hallo Mac. Wie geht es dir?" Bei dem Klang von Macs Stimme wurde Harm gleich viel munterer. „Mir geht es ganz gut und dir? Habe ich dich geweckt?" „Ja, aber das macht nichts. Wie ist es so in Colorado? Und wie ist die Arbeit dort?" „Sorry. Ich hab wohl nicht dran gedacht, dass du schon schläfst. Es ist schön hier. Die Leute sind alle sehr freundlich, aber irgendwie vermisse ich J.A.G.". „Wir vermissten dich auch. Es ist so viel zu tun und wir waren bevor du gegangen bist schon zu wenig." Eigentlich hatte Mac gehofft, dass Harm sie vermissen würde und das nicht nur wegen der Arbeit. Er fehlte ihr schrecklich. „Ich will dich nicht weiter stören. Wir telefonieren morgen OK?" „Du störst nicht. Aber wir können gerne morgen weiter reden. Du bist sicher auch müde. Schlaf schön." „Du auch. Bis Morgen."

Harm hörte ein Tuten am Ende der Leitung. Sie hatte aufgelegt. Eigentlich wollte er ihr sagen, wie sehr er sie vermisste. Dazu fehlte ihm aber der Mut. Er würde es einfach Morgen sagen. Das hatte er sich zumindest vorgenommen.

Fortsetzung folgt….


	2. Die erste Mission

Part 2 – die erste Mission

Am nächsten Morgen

Cheyenne Mountain

8.00 Uhr

Kaum angekommen wurde Mac von einem Wachmann gestört. „Ma´am? Der General möchte Sie sehen." „Ja danke, ich bin unterwegs."

Sie betrat den Besprechungsraum. Sam, Jack und die anderen saßen bereits am Tisch. „Sie wollten mich sprechen Sir?" „Ja Colonel. Nehmen Sie platz. Doc Fraiser müsste auch jeden Moment kommen." Kaum hatte Jack das ausgesprochen, tauchte Janet im Besprechungsraum auf. „Tschuldigung. Ich musste Cassi noch zur Schule fahren. Sie hat mal wieder den Bus verpasst." „Schon OK. SG 1 geht heute auf eine Mission. Nach P4X477 um genau zu sein. Die Lebensbedingungen sind ideal und wir haben bei den Scanns Narquarda entdeckt. Schauen Sie, ob wir es abbauen und verarbeiten können." „Sir? Darf ich fragen, warum Dr. Fraiser und ich hier sind." Wollte Mac wissen. „Sie dürfen Colonel. Sie und Fraiser werden SG 1 begleiten. Der Doc braucht mal wieder etwas Training im Gelände. Sie können erste Erfahrungen auf einem anderen Planeten sammeln. In 15 Minuten geht es los. Viel Spaß". Jack stand auf und ging. Auch die anderen machten Anstalten zu gehen. Drehten sich jedoch um, als sie feststellten, dass Mac noch am Tisch saß. „Was ist los Colonel? Wollen Sie nicht mitkommen? Wir müssen uns noch fertig machen." Daniel merkte, dass Mac unsicher wirkte. „Schon gut. Ich komme." „Sie können immer noch nicht glauben oder?" wollte Daniel wissen. „Nein, nicht so richtig. Das ist mein zweiter Tag hier und ich gehe schon auf einen anderen Planeten. Klingt irgendwie etwas merkwürdig oder?" „Da gewöhnen Sie sich dran. Nun müssen wir aber los." Auch Mac stand nun auf und folgte den Anderen. Sie zogen sich die Westen an und bekamen ihre M-16 ausgehändigt. Danach ging es in den Gateraum. Über die Lautsprecher hörte Mac ein: „Chevron 4 aktiviert. Chevron 5 aktiviert…" Und plötzlich war der Kreis aus Wasser im Stargate. Sam trat vor und ging in Richtung Stargate. Die anderen folgten ihr. Mac zögerte erst einen Moment ging dann aber auch los.

Auf P4X477

Mac kam etwas hinter den anderen auf dem Planten an. Ihr war schlecht und sie wirkte ein wenig blass. „Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?" Janet war aufgefallen, dass Mac die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. „Mir ist etwas schlecht. Aber sonst geht es mir gut." „Das Ihnen schlecht ist, ist normal. Das geht allen beim ersten Mal so. Es gibt nach einigen Minuten." Die Aussage von Janet beruhigte Mac. Erst jetzt sah sie sich auf dem Planeten um. Er war ganz anders als die Erde. Die Bäume hatten knall orange Blätter. Das Gras wirkte etwas zu Grün und der Himmel strahlte in einem Blau, das Mac noch nie gesehen hatte.

Sam war bereits etwas vorgegangen und winkte den anderen zu, dass sie rüber kommen sollten. „Das Narquarda muss irgendwo in dieser Richtung sein." Also marschierten sie los – immer dem Messgerät in Sams Hand hinterher. Sie kamen zu einer Ruine. „Sieht nach Goa'Uld aus." Daniel erkannte die Schriftzeichen sofort. Auch Teal´C waren die Schriftzeichen nicht entgangen. „In der Tat". „Sieht so aus, als ob hier schon lange keiner mehr gewesen wäre. Frage mich bloß warum", Daniel fragte sich das wirklich. „Genau", stieg Sam in das Gespräch ein. „Es ist nicht die Art von den Goa'Uld eine Narquardamine einfach so zu verlassen. Irgendwas muss sie zum Verschwinden gezwungen haben. Wir sollten vorsichtig sein." Mittlerweile stand die Gruppe im alten Tempel. Überall hingen Spinnweben von der Decke und alles war eingestaubt. „Hier war wirklich lange keiner mehr!" stellte Mac fest. „Schauen wir uns hier ein wenig um." Sam ging los und alle folgten ihr. Sie gingen immer tiefer in den Tempel, bis in einem Raum angekommen waren in dem ein Thron stand. „Teal´C, kannst du uns sagen, welcher Goa'Uld hier geherrscht hat?" fragte Sam. Teal´C schaute sich kurz um und antwortete dann: „Anubis. Wir sollten auf der Hut sein, Colonel Carter". „Anubis? Oh man. Dann sollten wir wirklich aufpassen." Janet war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Anubis hier einmal gewesen ist. Sie hatte ihn zwar nie gesehen, aber genug gehört um zu wissen wie der so drauf war. „Was ist denn so schlimm an Anubis?" wollte Mac wissen. „Anubis ist zum Teil aufgestiegen. Er ist praktisch unverwundbar. Wir dachten, wir hätten ihn erledigt, aber dann taucht er so mir nichts dir nichts bei uns in Stargatecenter auf. Wir haben ihn zwar geschwächt aber er ist immer noch eine große Bedrohung." Antwortete Sam. „Und ziemlich sauer auf uns", fügte Daniel hinzu. „Was meint ihr mit aufgestiegen? Und wie dachtet ihr, hättet ihr ihn besiegt, wenn er doch unverwundbar ist," diese Fragen konnte Mac sich selber nicht beantworten. „Aufgestiegen ist eine auf eine andere Ebene der Existenz aufsteigen. Wenn du stirbst, und gewisse Vorraussetzungen erfüllst und offen für das Aufsteigen bist, kannst du es auch. Dann hat man sehr viel Macht und unbegrenztes Wissen. Keiner, der auf dieser Ebene der Existenz ist kann dir etwas anhaben." Erklärte Daniel. Er wusste ziemlich genau wo von er sprach. Er war auch mal aufgestiegen. Wurde dann aber zurück geschickt, weil er sich nicht an die Regeln gehalten hatte. Mac nickte ihm zu. Das klang unglaublich. Nun wusste sie wenigstens, dass Tod nicht gleich Tod ist. „Wir haben bei uns auf der Erde eine Antikerwaffe gefunden. Antiker waren diejenigen, die menschliches Leben auf die Erde gebracht haben. Ihre Zivilisation ist unserer mindestens eine Milliarde Jahre voraus", erklärte Sam. „Warum haben die menschliches Leben geschaffen und wo sind sie heute?" Langsam bekam Mac das Gefühl, den anderen mit ihren Fragen auf die Nerven zu gehen. Doch das tat sie nicht. Im Gegenteil. Es zeigte ihnen, dass Mac an der ganzen Sache interessiert war und schließlich wusste sie erst seit zwei Tagen vom Stargate. Das wirft eine menge Fragen auf. Dessen waren sich Sam und die Anderen bewusst. Bei ihnen war es nichts anderes gewesen. Deswegen versuchten sie auch Mac ein Gefühl von Zugehörigkeit zu geben. Es war nicht einfach, dass alles zu erfahren und damit völlig alleine fertig zu werden.

„Soweit wir wissen, mussten die Antiker aus ihrer Heimatgalaxie fliehen. Dort tobte ein Krieg gegen die Rays und eine Seuche ist ausgebrochen. Diese Seuche hat viele der Antiker das Leben gekostet. Sie wollten sich bei uns verstecken. Einen Neuanfang wagen. Heute Leben keine Antiker mehr." Setzte Sam zu Erklärung an und Janet ergänzte: „Die Antiker haben sich mit den Menschen verbunden. Einige tragen heute ein spezielles Gen in sich, das auf Antikervorfahren schließen lässt. Die anderen wurden wohl von der Seuche umgebracht." „Woher wisst ihr das alles, wenn heute keine Antiker mehr Leben?" Mac konnte ihren Wissensdurst nicht stillen. Es lag in ihrer Natur fragen zu stellen. Deswegen war sie wohl auch Anwältin geworden. „Das ist eine lange Gesichte", antwortet Daniel. Sie sahen weiter im Raum um. Kamen aber zu dem Schluss, das keine Gefahr von hier ausging. Sam ging weiter in einen Tunnel. Das musste die Narquardamine sein. Alle folgen ihr. Während sie immer tiefer in die Mine eindrangen fing Daniel an Mac die Geschichte von den Antikern zu erzählen. Er erzählte ihr, wie Jack sein Gedächtnis überschreiben lassen hat, von Ayana und von der Videobotschaft des Atlantisteams. Langsam begriff Mac die ganze Geschichte. Es war fast, als höre sie einem Geschichtenerzähler zu.

Sams Narquardadetektor fing an zu piepen. „Hier ist noch massenweise Narquarda. Das können wir gut gebrauchen. Lasst uns dem General die freudige Nachricht bringen." Sam nahm noch kurz eine Probe und schon waren sie auf dem Weg zurück zum Stargate. Als sie den Raum mit dem Thron erreicht hatten viel Teal´C etwas auf. „Colonel Carter. Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht". „Was meinst du Teal´C? Ich kann nicht ungewöhnliches feststellen", antwortete Sam. „Ich höre etwas", sagte Teal´C. „Das klingt wie ein Jaffahorn." „Die Dinger, mit den ihr euch über Distanzen verständigt?" fragte Daniel. Teal´C nickte Daniel zu. „Wir sollten schnell hier weg, Colonel Carter", meinte Teal´C. „Stimme ich zu. Dann lasst uns mal etwas Gas geben", Sam wollte nur schnell hier weg. Sie musste jetzt wirklich keinem Goa'Uld über den Weg laufen. Dennoch interessierte es sie, welcher Goa'Uld hier war und was er hier wollte. Kurz vor den Ausgang des Tempels angekommen hörten sie plötzlich Stimmen. Sam gab das Zeichen, sich zurück zu ziehen. Bevor sie nicht wusste, wie viele Jaffa dort draußen waren, würde sie keinen Angriff provozieren.

„Gibt es hier keinen zweiten Ausgang?" fragte Mac. Sie hatte mal im Fernsehen gesehen, dass alte ägyptische Tempel oft Fluchtwege hatten. „Keine Ahnung. Aber wenn hier einer ist, sollten wir ihn schnell finden." Daniel hatte es gerade ausgebrochen, da fing er schon an die Wände des Thronsaales ab zu tasten. Teal´C tat es ihm gleich. Er wusste leider nicht, welches Symbol Anubis für Fluchtunnel zum Schalter umfunktionierte. Sam seufzte. Sie wusste die Suche könnte Tage dauern, wenn nicht sogar Wochen. Doch diese Zeit hatten sie nicht.

Mac stand am Eingang des Thronsaales um zu hören, ob jemand näher kam. Janet stand genau neben ihr. Plötzlich ging ein kreisrundes Loch in der Decke auf. Sam, Daniel und Teal´C gingen hinter einigen Kisten in Deckung. Janet wusste, dass jemand die Transportringe aktiviert hatte. Sam hatte ihr davon erzählt. Sie zog Mac mit sich hinter einen anderen Stapel Kisten. Mac schaute sie verwirrt an und wollte gerade fragen, was das sollte, doch Janet deute ihr an leise zu sein. Die Frage nach dem Warum ergab sich, als die Ringe in den Thronsaal kamen. In ihm standen einige Jaffa und in der Mitte stand Ba´al.

Fortsetzung folgt


	3. die Goa’Uld

Stragatecenter

Cheyenne Mountain

Colorado

General O´Neill fragte sich, wo SG 1 geblieben war. Sie waren seit einigen Stunden überfällig. Er fing langsam an sich sorgen zu machen. Beruhigte sich aber immer wieder mit dem Gedanken, dass Sam oder Daniel irgendwas Interessantes gefunden hatten und die Zeit völlig vergessen hatten. Aber, wenn er bald eine Nachricht von Ihnen erhalten würde, müsste er wohl ein Team losschicken um nach ihnen zu suchen.

Harms Wohnung

Washington D.C.

Harm saß in seiner Wohnung und spielte Gitarre. Jeden Moment müsste Matty zum essen rüber kommen. Die vegetarische Lasagne, die er für heute gemacht hatte, köchelte im Ofen. Immer wieder erwischte Harm sich dabei, wie er auf die Uhr schaute. Es war bereits nach sieben Uhr. Mac hatte noch nicht angerufen. Er wartete schon auf ihren Anruf, seit sie gestern kurz miteinander gesprochen hatten. Harm wurde von einem Klopfen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Matty trat in seine Wohnung. „Hi Harm. Was gibt es heute zu essen?" „Hi Matty. Hausaufgaben erledigt?" fragte Harm. „Es gibt vegetarische Lasagne." „Die Hausaufgaben sind fertig. Hast du schon was von Mac gehört?" Matty wusste, dass Harm gestern kurz mit Mac gesprochen hatte und dass er ihren Anruf erwartete. „Nein, sie hat noch nicht angerufen. Sie hat sicher viel zu tun und meldet sich später bei mir." Matty nickte Harm zu. Beide setzten sich an seinen Tisch und fingen an zu essen. Nach dem Essen unterhielten sie sich noch kurz und Matty ging wieder rüber. Harm spielte weiter auf seiner Gitarre und wartete auf den Anruf von Mac.

P4X447

Im Thronsaal

Seit einer Stunde saßen SG 1, Janet und Mac jetzt schon hinter den Kisten. Offensichtlich wollte Ba´al nicht so schnell hier wieder weg. Wenn ihnen nicht bald ein Plan einfiel, hier wieder raus zu kommen, würden sie wohl noch die ganze Nacht oder länger hier festsitzen. Sam schaute fragend in die Runde, in der Hoffnung, dass jemand eine Idee hatte, wie sie hier wieder raus kommen sollten. Sie erntete aber nur fragende Blicke zurück. Also mussten sie weiter hier sitzen und auf eine günstige Gelegenheit warten abzuhauen. Ba´als Wachen verteilten sich langsam im ganzen Tempel. Nur zwei waren bei ihm geblieben. Mac dachte, dass wäre die Chance hier raus zu kommen. Mit einem Blick und einer Handbewegung fragte sie Janet, was sie von der Idee halte. Diese winkte wiederum ab. Janet wusste, dass die Wachen hier überall im Tempel waren und wenn sie jetzt ein Feuergefecht anfangen würden, würde es hier sehr schnell von ihnen wimmeln. Ba´al beschloss, sich in seine Gemächer zurückzuziehen. Das war die Chance, auf die Sam gewartet hatte. Sie zog ihr Z´at-Waffe und die anderen taten es ihr gleich. Teal´C und Daniel schalteten die beiden Wachen aus. Sam ging zur Tür hinüber und warf einen vorsichtigen Blick nach draußen. In dem Gang schien keine weitere Wache zu sein. Also gab sie das Zeichen los zu gehen. Es war außergewöhnlich ruhig hier. Zu ruhig, wie Teal´C fand. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

Stragatecenter

Cheyenne Mountain

Colorado

Jack hatte SG 13 ausrufen lassen. SG 1 war schon zu lange überfällig. Er würde ein Team für eine Suchaktion zusammenstellen. Er ging kurz runter in die Kommandozentrale. Dort befahl er: „Siler, wählen Sie P4X447 an. SG 1 ist überfällig. Wollen wir doch mal sehen, was da los ist." „Ja Sir!" Siler wählte das Gate an. Doch es wollte sich kein Wurmloch etablieren. Das gefiel Jack gar nicht. „Versuchen Sie es weiter. Wenn Sie es geschafft haben, rufen Sie mich." „Ja Sir, mache ich", versicherte Siler Jack.

Harms Wohnung

Washington D.C.

Mittlerweile war es nach elf Uhr abends. Mac hatte immer noch nicht angerufen. Harm fing an sich zu fragen, was wohl passiert sein mochte. Mac war doch sonst so zuverlässig. Er beruhigte sich mit dem Gedanken, dass sie wohlmöglich viel zu tun hatte oder einfach nur müde und einfach eingeschlafen war. Er beschloss, sich auch hin zu legen. Auch wenn er glaubte, keinen Schlaf bekommen zu können. Zu sehr fragte er sich warum Mac nicht angerufen hatte. Vorsichtshalber legte er das Telefon neben sein Bett. Falls sie doch noch anruft.

P4X447

Teal´Cs merkwürdiges Gefühl sollte sich bestätigen. Kurz vor dem Ausgang des Tempels tauchten, wie aus dem Nichts Jaffa auf. Die Jaffa richteten ihre Waffen gegen SG 1. Was diese wiederum dazu veranlasste auch die Waffen zu heben. „Was nun?" fragte Mac. „Zurück können wir jedenfalls nicht!" antwortete Daniel. Er wusste, sobald sie zurückgehen würden, würden die Jaffa Ba´al von ihrer Anwesenheit informieren. Dann hätten sie kaum noch eine Fluchtmöglichkeit. Sam nickte ihm zu. Sie war der Ansicht wie Daniel. Janet drehte sich um, als sie hinter sich ein Geräusch war nahm. „Ähm wir haben ein Problem!" „Was ist?" Sam wurde langsam nervös. „Hinter uns sind noch mehr von den Jungs!" „Scheiße… das war eine Falle!" entwischte es Sam. Aber woher sollte Ba´al gewusst haben, dass sie hier sind. Dann fiel es ihr ein. Das MALP am Sternentor. Er hatte es bestimmt gesehen. Sam überlegte kurz, ob sie das Feuer eröffnen sollte, schaute sich kurz um und entschied dann, dass es kein Ausweg gab. Bei einem Feuergefecht würden sie alle getötet werden. Also senkte sie die Waffe. Mac schaute sie fragend an. Als Marine war sie nicht gewohnt, die Waffen nieder zu legen. Marines kannten keinen Rückzug und erst recht keine Kapitulation. Als Mac sich allerdings ebenfalls umdrehte, sah die ausweglose Situation und senke ebenfalls ihre Waffe. Die Anderen taten ihr und Sam gleich.

„Colonel Carter, Dr. Jackson und der Sho'va. Welch eine Freude euch zu sehen. Und wen habt ihr mir da mitgebracht?" Ba´al war sichtlich amüsiert über das Auftauchen von SG 1. Ihm war in letzter Zeit etwas langweilig. Seit er für Anubis arbeitete machte das Leben nicht mehr so einen Spaß wie früher. Jetzt hatte er jemanden, mit dem er sich beschäftigen konnte. Außerdem würde es seiner Stellung bei Anubis sicher gut tun, wenn er einige Informationen aus den Tau´ri rausbekommen konnte. Sein Primus trat hinter SG 1, Janet und Mac. „Kniet nieder vor eurem Gott!" Dabei schlug er ihnen, mit der Stabwaffe in die Knie. Sie sanken unweigerlich auf die Knie und Ba´al schien das sehr amüsant zu finden. „Hallo Ba´al. Entschuldigung wenn wir stören. Wir gehen auch gleich wieder." Sam versuchte mit Jacks Art, Ba´al aus der Reserve zu locken und seine Wachen somit ein weinig abzulenken. Wie sie feststellen musst funktionierte es nicht. „Ist das nicht etwas was O´Neill sagen würde? Ihr habt meine Frage nicht beantwortet! Wer ist das?" Er deutete auf Janet und Mac. „Nur ein paar Kollegen, die ein bisschen Sightseeing machen." Daniel versuchte es auf dieselbe Art. Aber auch er wurde enttäuscht. „Ich werde es schon aus euch rausbekommen. Jaffa, bringt sie auf mein Schiff. Wir reisen ab!".

Mac und die Anderen wurden unsanft an den Armen gepackt und in die Ringe gezerrt. Auf dem Schiff, wurden Sie gleich in eine Zelle geworfen. „Darf ich mal fragen, wie wir hier wieder raus kommen wollen?" Mac hatte ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen und auch Angst. Das würde sie natürlich nie zugeben, aber die Angst war da. „Keine Ahnung. Uns wird schon was einfallen. Bisher sind wir immer wieder raus gekommen." Sam wollte nicht zugeben, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie hier wieder raus kommen sollten.

Die Stunden vergingen. Weder Ba´al noch eine seiner Wachen, hatte sich hier wieder blicken lassen. Alle fragten sich, was wohl auf sie zukommen würde.

Stargatecenter

Cheyenne Mountain

Colorado

„Sir, ich habe ein Wurmloch aufbauen können", rief Siler. Jack kam sofort in die Kommandozentrale. „Und bekommen wir ein Bild?" Wie gespannt starrte er auf den Monitor wo die MALP Übertragungen liefen. „Ja Sir. Aber ich sehe kein Zeichen von SG 1." Jack trat ans Funkgerät und sprach: „SG 1, hier O´Neill. Können Sie mich hören?" Es kam keine Antwort. Er probierte es noch zwei weitere Male. Dann ließ er SG 13 kommen und schickte sie auf eine Suchmission. Jack konnte nicht wissen, dass Ba´al dort gewesen war und SG 1, Janet und Mac mitgenommen hatte.

Ba´als Schiff

Die Tür zur Zelle ging auf und ein Jaffa trat ein. Sechs weitere standen vor der Tür. Der Jaffa ging ein bisschen weiter in die Zelle und sprach: „Ihr kommt mit. Mein Gebieter will euch sehen!" Dann schnappte er sich Sam und deute den anderen, dass sie folgen sollten. In Mac bildete sich der Gedanke zum Widerstand. Sie erkannte allerdings, dass eine Flucht wohl unmöglich war. Sie waren auf einem Raumschiff. Im Weltall. Hier kann man nicht einfach weglaufen. Schon gar nicht mit so vielen Wachen. Also ging mit.

Wieder schlug der Jaffa ihnen in die Knie. Als alle auf ihren Knien saßen kam Ba´al zum Vorschein. Er brachte eine Reihe von andern Leuten mit. Einige waren Jaffa, andere nicht. Wie auf ein stummes Zeichen hin hielten Jaffa ihre Gefangen fest. Die, die nicht aussahen wie Jaffa stellten vor den Gefangen auf. Sie hatten merkwürdig aussehende Stäbe in der Hand. Der, der vor Janet stand sprach zuerst. „Wer bist du?" Janet hatte beschlossen, ihm nicht zu antworten. Der Typ wurde ungeduldig und hielt Janet den Stab in den Nacken.

Solche Schmerzen hatte sie noch nie erlebt. Aus ihren und ihrem Mund schien ein gelber Lichtstrahl und sie schrie vor Schmerzen. „Sie ist Lt. Colonel Doktor Janet Fraiser". Sam konnte es nicht ertragen, ihre Freundin leiden zu sehen. Und was würde ein Name Ba´al schon für einen Nutzen bringen? Im selben Augenblick, in dem Sam geantwortet hatte zog der Typ den Stab von Janets Nacken. „Gut. Und wer ist das?" Ba´al deutete auf Mac. „Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie." Diesmal war es Daniel der antwortete. „Und was machen die beiden bei euch?" „Sie begleiten uns." Sam fand, dass das antwort genug war. Und tatsächlich, Ba´al schien mit der Antwort vorläufig zufrieden zu sein. „Gebt mir den Code, um eure Iris zu öffnen!" Befahl Ba´al. Doch darauf bekam er von keinem eine Antwort. Er fing an alle zu Foltern. Doch auch das brachte kein Wort aus ihnen heraus. Er ließ sie wieder in die Zelle einsperren.

Stargatecenter

SG 13 hatte keine Spur von SG 1, Janet und Mac gefunden. Es war fast, als ob sie nie auf dem Planeten gewesen wären. Jack wollte sich damit nicht abfinden. Er schickte weitere Teams auf den Planeten. Sie konnten doch nicht einfach so verschwunden sein.

J.A.G. HQ

Virginia

Harm hatte die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugemacht. Zu sehr musst an Mac denken und warum sie nicht angerufen hatte. Er beschloss es auf ihrem Handy zu versuchen. Doch das war ausgeschaltet. Dann versuchte es in dem Hotel, wo Mac vorerst wohnte. Die Dame an der Rezeption verband ihn auf das Zimmer. Keiner ging ans Telefon. Harms Sorgen um Mac wurden immer größer. Er hatte keine Telefonnummer von den Stützpunkt auf den Mac versetzt worden war. Er beschloss den General zu fragen. „Coats, hat der General kurz Zeit für mich?" Petty Officer Jennifer Coats fragte kurz bei General Cresewell an und schickte Harm dann rein.

„Sir. Danke, dass Sie sich Zeit für mich nehmen." „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen Commander?" „Es geht um den Colonel Sir. Sie hat sich gestern Abend nicht, wie versprochen gemeldet. Ihr Handy ist aus und die Dame an der Rezeption ihres Hotels hat sie nicht nach Hause kommen sehen. Ich wollte den Stützpunkt anrufen. Leider habe ich die Nummer nicht." Der General wunderte sich ebenfalls über Macs Verhalten. Sonst konnte man sich auf sie verlassen. „Die Nummer habe ich leider auch nicht. Der Colonel ist bestimmt nur sehr beschäftigt." Er versuchte Harm zu beruhigen, denn er wusste, dass die beiden gute Freunde waren. Manchmal dachte er, dass mehr zwischen ihnen laufen würde. Harm wollte sich aber nicht beruhigen lassen. „Sir bitte, der Colonel hätte doch wenigstens kurz bescheid gesagt, dass sie keine Zeit hat. Das ist überhaupt nicht ihre Art." „Also gut, Commander. Ich werde schauen, ob ich irgendwas in Erfahrung bringen kann." „Danke Sir." Damit verließ Harm das Büro des Generals.

Leider hatte Harm nun eine Verhandlung, aber er würde später noch einmal versuchen, Mac zu erreichen.

Fortsetzung folgt….


	4. Flucht

A.N.: Sorry, dass ich so lange nichts geschrieben habe. Hatte leider im Job viel zu tun.

Ein ganz großes Danke an Lina. Dein Feedback hat mich dazu ermutigt weiter zu schreiben. Vielen Dank

Nun aber weiter mit der Story.

Part 4 - Flucht

Ba´als Schiff

Mac und anderen waren bewusstlos. Sie wurden erst wach, als sich die Zellentür öffnete. Ein Jaffa trat ein. „Ich bin Ro´Nak. Ich gehöre der Rebellion an und habe eine Fluchtmöglichkeit. Kommt mit." Etwas verwundert stand Mac auf und die Anderen taten es ihr gleich. „Freut mich dich zu treffen", sagte Daniel und gab Ro´Nak die Hand. „Wir haben keine Zeit. Folgt mir", antwortete dieser. Teal´C war etwas misstrauisch. Er hatte diesen Ro´Nak noch nie vorher gesehen und schließlich hatte er die Jaffarebellion mit aufgebaut. Er folgte Ro´Nak aber trotzdem. Ro´Nak führte sie in den Gleiterraum. Hier stand ein Frachtschiff. „Das Schiff wird erst in ein paar Stunden wieder gebraucht. Eure Abwesenheit dürfte erst innerhalb der nächsten Stunden auffallen. Ihr habt demnach einen kleinen Vorsprung." Ro´Nak deutete auf das Frachtschiff. Teal´C ging zur Tür des Schiffes und inspizierte vorsichtig das Innere. Er vermutete immer noch eine Falle. Doch das Innere des Schiffes war leer. Er nickte Sam zu und signalisierte ihr so, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Sie stiegen in das Schiff. Nur Ro´Nak blieb draußen. „Willst du nicht mitkommen. Deine Tarnung wird sicher auffliegen, wenn die rausfinden, dass du uns zur Flucht verholfen hast", sagte Daniel. „Nein, ich bleibe. Ich habe einen Auftrag zu erfüllen", antwortete Ro´Nak und ging. Teal´C schloss die Türen und machte das Schiff startbereit. „Ich wollte nur anmerken, dass mir schon beim Tomcat fliegen schlecht wird", meinte Mac. Ihr war unwohl. Sehr unwohl. „Das hier ist nur halb so schlimm", Sam zwinkerte ihr zu. Kaum ausgesprochen öffneten sich die Türen des Mutterschiffes und Teal´C flog los. Die Beschleunigung war auszuhalten, wie Mac feststellte. Ihr war zwar etwas schlecht, aber es hielt sich in Grenzen.

Cheyenne Mountain

Colorado

Jack hatte die Suche mittlerweile abgebrochen. Auf dem Planeten gab es keine Spur von SG1. Er hoffte, dass ihnen nichts passiert war, aber ein ungutes Gefühl blieb. Er würde sicher die ganze Nacht über eine Lösung nachdenken.

J.A.G. HQ

Virginia

Harm kam gerade aus der Verhandlung. Er hatte mal wieder gegen Sturgis gewonnen. Zu seiner Überraschung wartete Chloe mit einer älteren Frau in seinem Büro. „Chloe, freut mich dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir?" Harm schloss das Mädchen in seine Arme. „Hallo Harm. Weißt du wo Mac ist? Sie hat mir zwar gesagt, dass sie versetzt worden ist, aber ich erreiche sie nicht." Chloe wirkte traurig. Sie kämpfte mit den Tränen. „Sie ist in Colorado. Aber erreichen kann ich sie auch nicht. Was ist los mit dir?" Kaum hatte Harm die Frage gestellt schaltete sich die ältere Dame ins Gespräch ein. „Guten Tag Commander. Ich bin Louis Milton. Ich arbeite für die Jugendführsorge." „Guten Tag Mrs. Milton. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen und warum ist Chloe bei der Jugendführsorge?" Mrs. Milton schaute Chloe an. Sie schien zu fragen ob sie die Geschichte erzählen soll oder ob Chloe das selber tun wolle. „Mein Vater hatte einen Unfall an Bord seines Schiffes und meine Großeltern sind bei einem Autounfall…." Weiter kam Chloe nicht. Sie brach in Tränen aus. Harm nahm sie in die Arme und versuchte das völlig aufgelöste Mädchen zu trösten. „Oh Gott Chloe, das tut mir schrecklich leid. Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" „Das können Sie", schaltete sich Mrs. Milton ein. „Ihr Vater hat in seinem Testament vermerkt, dass die Großeltern sich um Chloe kümmern sollen, falls ihm etwas passiert. Da das nun nicht mehr geht und wir es für besser halten, wenn Chloe vorerst bei jemanden bleibt, den sie kennt, könnten Sie sich vielleicht eine weile um sie kümmern. Bis wir entschieden haben, was mit ihr passieren soll." Harm sah zu Mrs. Milton auf. „Natürlich kann Chloe bei mir bleiben. So lange sie will. Und wenn wir Mac erreicht haben, wird sie sicher sofort nach D.C. kommen". Letztes war eher an Chloe gerichtet.

„Gut, dann lass ich Sie jetzt alleine. Wenn Sie irgendetwas brauchen oder Fragen haben, hier ist meine Karte". Damit ging Mrs. Milton.

Harm stand mit Chloe im Arm in seinem Büro. „Ich gehe mal eben zum General und frage, ob ich den Rest des Tages frei nehmen kann. Dann fahren wir erstmal zu mir". Chloe nickte ihm zu. Eigentlich wollte sie zu Mac. Aber Harm war für sie auch in Ordnung. Sie kannte ihn zwar nicht so gut wie Mac, aber das war schon in Ordnung. Mac vertraute ihm schließlich.

„Coats, ich muss ganz dringend zum General." „Ja Sir, darf ich fragen, was los ist. Sie sehen sehr besorgt aus. Ist irgendwas mit Matty?" „Matty geht es gut. Kann ich jetzt rein?" Coats fragte kurz beim General an und ließ Harm dann rein.

„Commander, was verschafft mir die Ehre?" „Sir, ich muss Sie bitten, mir den Rest des Tages frei zu geben. Meine Verhandlung ist beendet und die Akten werde ich mitnehmen und zu Hause weiterbearbeiten." „Warum möchten Sie denn frei haben?" „Sir, der Colonel hat eine kleine Schwester. Eigentlich haben die beiden sich über ein Programm, dass Mädchen aus sozial schwachen Familien betreut kennen gelernt. Dieses Mädchen hat mir so eben erzählt, dass es seine Großeltern und den Vater verloren hat. Ich und auch die Jugendführsorge halten es für das Beste wenn sie vorerst bei mir unterkommt." Der General schaute Harm an. Er würde ihn natürlich sofort gehen lassen. „Natürlich Commander. Nehmen Sie sich die ganze Woche und kümmern Sie sich um das Mädchen. Ich werde versuchen Colonel MacKenzie zu erreichen." „Danke Sir." Harm machte kehrt und verließ das Büro des Generals. Er ging zurück Chloe, packte seine Sachen und verließ das HQ.

Im Frachtschiff

Irgendwo im Weltall

„Hat einer von euch eine Ahnung, wie lange wir brauchen, bis wir wieder zu Hause sind?" Mac wollte unbedingt zurück. Sie musste Harm noch anrufen. Sicher würde er sich schon sorgen machen. „Mit dem Schiff hier brauchen wir wahrscheinlich Jahre", Sam saß neben Teal´C auf dem Co-Pilotensitz. „Jahre?" Entfuhr es Mac und Janet gleichzeitig. „Jupp, Jahre. Aber suchen gerade nach einem Planeten mit Sternentor. Von dort aus können wir zu Alphabasis. Die schicken uns dann wieder nach Hause." Daniel sah auf den Bildschirm vor ihm, als das sagte. „Warum gehen wir nicht gleich nach Hause?" Wollte Mac wissen. „Weil wir keine DHD mehr haben. Sie wissen schon diese Dinger, die aussehen wie eine Fernbedingung ohne die wir die Iris nicht öffnen können." Sam sah ebenfalls nicht auf, als sie mit Mac und Janet sprach. Noch bevor jemand was erwidern konnte hatten sie einen Planeten gefunden und Teal´C setzte zur Landung an.

Leider war er etwas unvorsichtig. Das Frachtschiff geriet außer Kontrolle und stürzte ab.

Harms Wohnung

Etwas später am Tag

Harm war mit Chloe nach Hause gefahren und hatte ihr erstmal was zu Essen gemacht. Jetzt saßen die beiden auf der Couch und schwiegen sich an. Harm wusste nicht, wie er mit Chloe über die Geschehnisse sprechen sollte und ob sie schon so weit war mit ihm zu Reden. Chloe wusste auch nicht so recht, was sie sagen sollte. Die Stille wurde beiden langsam unangenehm. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Matty kam herein. „Hallo Harm, was gibt es zu essen?" „Hallo Matty. Es ist noch Pizza für dich in der Küche." „OK." Gerade als Matty sich auf die Pizza stürzen wollte fiel ihr auf, dass da noch jemand auf der Couch saß. Sie ging rüber. „Hallo ich bin Matty." Matty streckte Chloe die Hand entgegen. „Chloe". Antworte diese bloß und griff nach Matty´s Hand. „Was ist denn hier passiert? Ihr macht so einen traurigen Eindruck." Matty war die Stimmung der beiden nicht entgangen. Harm schaute kurz zu Chloe und als diese ihm zu nickte erzählte er Matty wer Chloe war und was passiert war.

Irgendwo auf einem anderen Planeten

Mac, Janet und SG 1 hatten sich mit den Fluchtkapseln in Sicherheit gebracht. Janet stieg aus ihrer Kapsel aus. Sie fühlte sich miserabel. Von dem Aufprall tat ihr alles weh. Sie rief nach Sam und den anderen. Langsam kamen alle zu ihr. „Ist bei euch alles in Ordnung?" Wollte die Ärztin wissen. „Mir tut vom Aufprall alles weh, aber sonst ist nichts passiert", meinte Mac. Die anderen nickten nur. „In welcher Richtung liegt das Sternentor?" fragte Janet weiter. Mac schaute fragend in die Runde. Sie hatte keine Ahnung. Zu ihrem entsetzen ging es den anderen nicht besser. „Ich schlage vor, wir gehen nach Norden. Ich glaube da war es". Teal´C war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er das Sternentor beim Überflug dort gesehen hatte. Alle nickten und machten sich auf den Weg.

Fortsetzung folgt….


	5. Kontaktaufnahme

Part 5 - Kontaktaufnahme

Harms Wohnung Washington D.C.  
Etwas später am Tag

Matty versuchte Chloe zu trösten. Sie wusste, wie es ist einen Elternteil zu verlieren. Sie dachte, es würde Chloe helfen, wenn sie weiß, dass sie nicht alleine ist und sie begann die Geschichte von ihrer Mutter zu erzählen.  
Chloe hörte ihr aufmerksam zu. Es war gut zu wissen, dass sie nicht alleine war. Nachdem Matty ihre Geschichte erzählt hatte begann Chloe ihr zu erzählen, was mit ihrer Mutter passiert ist, von ihrem Stiefvater und wie Bud es geschafft hat ihren leiblichen Vater zu finden. Den Unfall ihrer Großeltern und ihres Vaters schnitt sie nur kurz an. Sie wollte im Moment einfach nicht darüber reden.

Harm hatte beschlossen, die beiden Mädchen alleine reden zu lassen. Er war schon vor einiger Zeit ins Schlafzimmer gegangen um noch etwas zu arbeiten. Als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, sah er Matty und Chloe auf der Couch sitzen und weinen. „Kann ich irgendwas für euch tun?" Wollte Harm wissen. Matty und Chloe schauten sich kurz an, dann antwortet Matty: „Du kannst uns in den Arm nehmen". Gesagt getan. Harm hielt die beiden Mädchen im Arm und sie weinten sich an seiner Schulter aus. Nach einer Weile hatten sich die beiden wieder beruhigt. „Matty, ist es in Ordnung, wenn Chloe bei dir übernachtet. Ich habe nur das eine Bett.." Weiter kam Harm nicht, denn Matty unterbrach ihn. „Klar kann sie das. Wir können uns noch etwas Popcorn machen und Fernsehen." Chloe nickt ihr zu. Etwas Fernsehen würde sie sicher ablenken. Die beiden Mädels machten sich auf den Weg zu Matty.  
Harm saß alleine in seiner Wohnung und musste an Mac denken. Wo war sie bloß? Er hoffte, dass ihr nichts passiert war. Was soll den aus Chloe werden, wenn Mac jetzt auch noch etwas passiert? Er beschloss es noch einmal auf ihrem Handy zu versuchen. Doch er hatte wieder nur die Mailbox dran. Er hinterließ ihr die Nachricht, ihn unbedingt zurück zu rufen und legte auf.

J.A.G. HQ Falls Church, Virginia

Der General hatte den ganzen Tag versucht, irgendwas über den Colonel raus zu bekommen. Schließlich teilte man ihm mit, dass ihr neuer Vorgesetzter General Jack O´Neill heiß und bei der Air Force war. Es war nicht viel, aber immerhin etwas. Er schaute kurz ins Telefonbuch von Colorado und hoffte, dass der General sich hatte eintragen lassen. Und er hatte Glück. Er wählte die dort angegebne Nummer, doch es ging nur der Anrufbeantworter ran. Scheiße Dachte Crasswell. Er musste nun doch noch eine Etage höher nachfragen. Er rief kurzerhand den Marineminister an.  
„Sir, hier ist General Crasswell. Ich bin auf der suche nach Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie." „Warum rufen Sie mich deswegen an? Sie ist doch unter ihrem Kommando!" Der Marineminister schien nicht sehr erfreut über den Anruf. „Sie wurde versetzt, Sir. Hier etwas vorgefallen und wir können keinen Kontakt zu ihr aufbauen. Ich habe bereits erfahren, dass sie unter einem General Jack O´Neill von der Air Force steht. Leider will mir niemand mehr sagen." „Was ist denn so wichtiges vorgefallen? Hören Sie General, ich habe wirklich wichtigeres zu tun." Der Marineminister war geneigt aufzulegen. „Die Großeltern ihrer kleinen Schwester hatten einen tödlichen Unfall. Die kleine weiß jetzt nicht wo sie hin gehen soll. Bitte Sir, versuchen etwas zu erreichen." Eigentlich war es gar nicht die Art von Crasswell zu bitten. Es schien ihm aber der einzige Weg zu sein. Also hatte er sich dazu überwunden. „Ich schau, was ich rausfinden kann", damit hatte der Marineminister aufgelegt.

Auf einem anderen Planeten

Mac und die anderen gingen jetzt schon seit einigen Stunden Richtung Norden. Sie hatten Hunger und vor allem Durst. „Ich schlage vor, wir schauen uns in dem Wald mal nach was essbarem um", Sam deutete auf einen Wald, der in einiger Entfernung zu erkennen war. „Dort können wir auch unser Nachtlager aufschlagen". Fügte sie hinzu. Auf dem Planeten hatte mittlerweile die Dämmerung eingesetzt. Sam hielt es für schlauer, nicht in der Nacht hier rum zu laufen. Sie wussten nicht, was hier alles sein Unwesen treibt. „Gute Idee", meinte Janet. Sie wurde langsam müde und ihre Füße taten weh. Mac fand eine Pause auch nicht schlecht. Sie wäre zwar lieber weitergegangen aber verkehrt war Sams Idee nicht. Mac wollte nur schnell nach Hause. Sie sehnte sich nach Harms Stimme. Sie musste Chloe noch anrufen. Ihre kleine Schwester hatte keine Telefonnummer von ihr und die beiden haben schon lange nicht mehr telefoniert. Sie machten sich auf den Weg Richtung Wald. „Dr. Fraiser, darf ich fragen, wie Sie zum Stargate-Programm gekommen sind?" Mac wusste wie Daniel, Sam, Teal´C und der General zum Programm gekommen sind, aber von der Ärztin wusste sie es nicht.  
„Klar dürfen Sie. Der erste CMO ist bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen. General Hammond ist dann auf mich zugekommen und hat mich angeworben", erklärte sie Mac. Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden. Sie erreichten den Waldrand und mussten die Hoffnung nach ein paar essbaren Beeren leider schnell aufgeben. In der Dunkelheit war absolut nichts zu erkennen und ihre Taschenlampen hatte Ba´al ihnen abgenommen. „Ich schlage vor, dass wir hier unser Nachtlager aufschlagen", meinte Teal´C. „OK. Teal´C du übernimmst die erste Wache. Danach ich, dann Daniel, dann der Doc und Colonel MacKenzie übernimmt die letzte Wache". Sam suchte sich einen geeigneten Platz zum Schlafen. Die anderen taten es ihr gleich. Teal´C sammelte noch etwas von dem umliegenden Holz und machte ein Feuer.

J.A.G HQ Falls Church, Virginia

Mittlerweile war es spät am Abend. Alle waren schon nach Hause gegangen. Nur General Crasswell saß noch in seinem Büro. Er wartete auf den Anruf vom Marineminister. Grade als er auch gehen wollte klingelte das Telefon. Der Marineminister teilte ihm mit, dass er bei einem General Hammond anrufen solle und legte sofort wieder auf. Crasswell rief trotz der späten Stunde noch bei Hammond an. „Hammond", meldete sich eine Stimme. „Hier ist General Crasswell, der Navy J.A.G. Bitte entschuldigen Sie, dass ich so spät noch störe." „Kein Problem, was kann ich für Sie tun?" Wollte Hammond wissen. Er hatte absolut keine Idee, was der Navy J.A.G von ihm wollte. „Es geht um Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie. Sie wurde vor kurzen in den Cheyenne Mountain versetzt." „Ja, ich erinnere mich, ihre Papiere gesehen zu haben. Was ist mit ihr?" „Wir können sie leider nicht erreichen und hier hat es einen privaten Notfall gegeben. Bitte sagen Sie mir doch, wie den Colonel erreichen kann." Crasswell machte sich nicht allzu viele Hoffnungen, dass der General ihm irgendetwas mitteilen würde. Bei allen anderen, die er schon angerufen hatte, war er immer gegen eine Wand gelaufen. „Was denn für ein Notfall?" „Wie gesagt, das ist Privat und ich würde es dem Colonel gerne selber sagen". „Das tut mir leid. Die Nummer darf ich Ihnen leider nicht geben. Aber wenn sie mir sagen, um was es sich handelt werde ich die Nachricht an den Colonel weiterleiten". Der Navy J.A.G überlegte kurz ob er diesem Hammond das Problem schildern sollte oder nicht. Dann entschloss er sich aber, dass es wohl keine bessere Möglichkeit geben werde, dem Colonel das Problem zu schildern. „Es geht um ihre kleine Schwester. Ihre Großeltern und ihr Vater sind leider tödlich verunglückt. Die kleine weiß jetzt einfach zu wem sie gehen soll und möchte zum Colonel." „Das tut mir leid. Wie geht es der kleinen? Ich werde die Nachricht umgehend weiterleiten und dem Colonel sagen, dass schnellstmöglich nach Washington kommen soll", Hammond hatte in Macs Akte von Chloe gelesen. Seit das kleine Mädchen bei J.A.G. aufgetaucht ist, steht etwas über sie in Macs Akte. „Es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend. Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe". Damit legten beide auf und Crasswell machte sich auf den Heimweg.

Büro von General Hammond Washington D.C.

An nach Hause gehen hatte Hammond jetzt keinen Gedanken mehr. Er war schließlich Vater und fühlte mit der kleinen. Er beschloss O´Neill anzurufen. „O´Neill", meldete Jack sich. „Hammond hier. Wie geht es Ihnen, Jack?" „Hallo General. Mir soweit ganz gut nur das.." bevor Jack zu weiteren Erklärungen ausholen konnte, viel Hammond ihm ins Wort. „Hören Sie Jack. Ich muss unbedingt mit Colonel MacKenzie sprechen. Es hat einen Notfall gegeben!" „Das tut mir Leid, Sir. Der Colonel ist verschwunden!" „Wie verschwunden?" „Sie ist… war mit SG 1 und Doc Fraiser unterwegs. Sie sollten eine Narquardamine erkundschaften. Doch jetzt fehlt jede Spur von Ihnen. Ich habe schon die Tok´Ra darauf angesetzt." Hammond erzählte Jack von Chloe und bat Jack ihn anzurufen, sobald sich etwas ergeben würde.

Auf einen anderem Planeten Am nächsten Morgen

Mac hatte Wache. Die anderen schliefen noch. Es war ruhig auf dem Planeten. Kein Vogelgezwitscher oder andere Geräusche durchbrachen die Stille. Mac dachte, wie schön es ist, wenn man zur Abwechslung mal nichts hört. Kein Straßenlärm, kein Radio oder Fernsehergeräusch von den Nachbarn. Es war schön. Doch plötzlich hörte sie Stimmen. Erst dachte Mac sie würde sich die Stimmen einbilden und langsam Wahnsinnig werden, doch die Stimmen wurden lauter und kamen dichter.  
Col. Carter, aufwachen. Ich höre Stimmen." Sam schaute Mac verschlafen an. Erst war sie etwas irritiert. Sie hatten kein Zeichen von Leben auf diesem Planeten gefunden. Doch dann hörte sie die Stimmen auch. „Lassen Sie uns die anderen Wecken. Dann gehen mal schauen, was das ist". Und schon wecken sie die anderen. Vorsichtig schlichen sie den Stimmen entgegen. Es klang nach Menschen und sie sprachen dieselbe Sprache. Vorsichtig schlichen sie näher. Hinter einigen Büschen versteckt sahen sie junge Männer, die in einem Fluss badeten. Sam, Mac und Janet schauten verlegen weg. „Daniel, ich halte es für das Beste, wenn mal runter gehst und Hallo sagst." Daniel nickte Sam zu und machte sich auf den Weg, die kleine Böschung hinunter.

„Hallo. Ich bin Daniel Jackson." Daniel hielt einige Meter abstand zu den Fremden. „Ich bin Talon, das sind Kelro, Miko und Rockjan. Wo kommst du her? Ich habe dich noch nie hier gesehen?" Die Jungen wirkten freundlich. Sie waren zwischen 20 und 30 Jahre alt, so schätzte Daniel. Sie hatten dunkle Haare und trugen Kleidung, die aussah als wäre sie aus dem Mittelalter. Daniel bezweifelte, dass sie etwas von Raumschiffen verstehen würden, also beschloss er die Wahrheit etwas zu verändern. „Ich bin Forscher und komme von sehr weit her. Meine Freunde und ich haben uns verlaufen." Die jungen Männer schauten sich um. Entdeckten aber niemand anderen. „Was für Freunde?" wollte Talon wissen. Er schien der Anführer zu sein. Daniel winkte in Richtung der Böschung und Mac, Sam, Janet und Teal´C kamen hinter den Büschen vor. „Ah die Freunde", sagte Talon als er sie entdeckt hatte. Sobald sein Team bei ihm stand fing Daniel sie vorzustellen. „Das sind Sam, Janet, Sarah und Teal´C. Meine Freunde." Talon und die anderen schauten sich die Fremden kurz an und dann zu Boden. „Da sind ja Freuen bei", meinte Kelro. „Ja, ist das ein Problem für euch?" Wollte Daniel wissen. „Frauen müssen ihre Haare bedecken und dürfen nicht in Hosen umherlaufen. So dürfen wir sie nicht ansehen!" erklärte Talon. „Wir haben leider nichts um uns zu bedecken. Alle unsere Sachen hat man uns weggenommen", erklärte Sam. „Rockjan, lauf in die Stadt und bringe etwas zum Anziehen für die Frauen." Der junge Mann lief los ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Kelro schaute immer noch zu Boden. „Bei euch dürfen Frauen unaufgefordert sprechen?" Wollte er wissen. „Ja, Frauen haben bei uns dieselben Rechte wie Männer. Sie dürfen alles und können alles." Mac, Janet und Sam hielten es für besser, wenn sie nichts weiter sagen würden und überließen Daniel das Reden. Es gefiel ihnen zwar nicht, aber diese Menschen waren ihre Hoffnung das Sternentor zu finden, außerdem hatten sie bestimmt was zu Essen und etwas Wasser. „Bei uns dürfen Frauen nur sprechen, wenn es ihnen erlaubt wurde. Bitte haltet euch während euer Anwesenheit hier daran." Die Frauen nickten. Es war jetzt wirklich nicht die beste Idee sich mit den Einheimischen anzulegen. „Das werden sie", versicherte Daniel. Rokjan kam nach kurzer Zeit wieder und hatte einige Frauen bei sich. Die trugen Stoff auf dem Arm und gingen sofort zu Sam, Mac und Janet hinüber. Sie zogen an ihren Armen, das sollte wohl heißen, dass ich mitkommen soll, dachte Mac und folgte den Frauen. Auch Sam und Janet hatten den Wink verstanden.

Einige Meter weiter fingen die Frauen an, sie in die mitgebrachten Stoffe zu hüllen. Man hörte die Männer leise mit einander reden. Plötzlich sprach eine der Frauen: „Ihr dürft bei euch so rumlaufen?" Etwas überrascht antworten Mac, Sam und Janet wie mit einer Stimme: „Ja, aber wir denken ihr dürft nur reden, wenn es euch gestattet ist". „Wenn kein Mann uns hören kann, ist das egal. Ich heiße Milu". Milu war noch sehr jung. Sie muss so um die 15 sein, dachte Janet. „Ich bin Sam und das sind Sarah und Janet". Milu lächelte leicht. Ihr fiel schwer, sich vorzustellen, dass sie, wie die Fremden, alles tun durfte was sie wollte. Auch die anderen Frauen fingen an zu lächeln. „Das sind meine Schwestern Ila, Miuni und meine Mutter Lanka." „Freut uns, euch kennen zulernen", sagte Mac.

Fortsetzung folgt… 


	6. zu Hause

Part 6 – zu Hause

J.A.G. HQ

Falls Church, Virginia

General Hammond ging ins J.A.G Gebäude der Navy. Er wollte General Crasswell unbedingt persönlich sagen, was er herausgefunden hatte. Er betrat das Großraumbüro und wurde gleich von allen Mitarbeitern angestarrt. Es kommt wohl nicht oft vor, das ein Air Force General hier ist dachte er sich und ging weiter. Ein Petty Officer kam auf ihn zu. „Guten Sir. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" PO Jennifer Coats war der General sofort aufgefallen. Schließlich war das leuchtende Blau seiner Uniform nur schwer zu übersehen. „Ich bin General George Hammond und möchte zu General Crasswell. Können Sie mich ankündigen?" „Es tut mir Leid, Sir. Der General spricht gerade. Haben Sie noch ein paar Minuten?" „Natürlich Petty Officer." Hammond nahm in den Vorzimmer von Crasswell platz. „Darf ich Ihnen etwas bringen? Einen Kaffee?" Fragte Coats. „Nein vielen Dank", antwortete Hammond.

Nach kurzer Zeit öffnete sich die Tür zu Crasswells Büro und ein Navy Commander kam erhaus. Lt. Commander Bud Roberts schaute kurz verwirrt auf Hammond und grüßte ihn, bevor er sich auf den Weg in sein Büro machte. „Sie können jetzt reingehen, Sir", meinte Coats. „Danke Petty Officer", und schon trat Hammond ein. Crasswell kam hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor und reichte Hammond die Hand. „Ich bin General Crasswell". „General Hammond, freut mich." „Mich auch. Ich hoffe, Sie haben gute Nachrichten für mich". „Leider nicht. Ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass Colonel MacKenzie im Einsatz vermisst wird. Wir tun alles Menschenmögliche um sie zu finden." Crasswell wirkte geschockt. „Das ist ja furchtbar. Können wir helfen? Können Sie mir sagen wo sie vermisst wird und was sie dort gemacht hat?" „Leider nein. Ich kann Ihnen nichts erzählen. Aber das haben Sie sich bestimmt schon gedacht. Ich versichere Ihnen, dass wir alles tun, um sie heil nach Hause zu holen. Wir haben mit Undercoveragenten gesprochen. Sie sind grade auf der Suche. Sobald ich etwas höre, melde ich mich bei Ihnen", meinte Hammond. Der Colonel scheint hier viele Freunde zu haben , dachte er. Irgendwie fand er es schade, ihnen nichts erzählen zu dürfen. Denn er fand, Jeder, dass dessen Freund im Einsatz vermisst wird, die Wahrheit oder zumindest einige Informationen verdient hätte. „Sind Sie sicher, dass wir nicht doch irgendwie helfen können? Wir würden Sie wirklich gerne unterstützen", Crasswell hoffte, dass wenigstens etwas mehr Informationen bekommen würde. „Ich bin sicher. Wie geht es dem Mädchen. Kann ich irgendwas für sie tun?" Hammond machte wirklich sorgen um das arme Mädchen. „Es geht ihr soweit ganz gut. Sie ist vorübergehend bei einem Freund vom Colonel – Commander Harmon Rabb – untergekommen. Aber sie vermisst den Colonel schrecklich." Crasswell hatte erst vor einer halben mit Harm gesprochen. Er dachte darüber nach, es Chloe zu erzählen, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob das Mädchen noch einen weitern Schock verkraften könne. Dennoch hatte sie ein Recht auf die Wahrheit. „Ich denke, Sie könnten mit mir zum Commander fahren. Chloe verdient die Wahrheit. Auch wenn das ein weiterer Schock für sie ist", meinte Crasswell nachdem er kurz darüber nachgedacht hatte. „Natürlich, dass mache ich gerne."

Harms Wohnung

Washington D.C.

Harm war gerade dabei, einige Akten durchzuarbeiten. Matty hatte heute schulfrei und Chloe würde in der nächsten Zeit wahrscheinlich eh nicht in der Lage sein zur Schule zu gehen. Die beiden waren drüben bei Matty und schauten sich DVDs an.

Harm wurde von einem Klingeln aus seiner Konzentration gerissen. Er fragte sich, wer ihn um diese Uhrzeit stören würde. Dann kam ihm der Gedanke, dass Mac etwas passiert sein könnte. Er ging zur Tür und schaute durch den Spion. Dort stand General Crasswell mit einem Air Force General. Jetzt machte Harm sich ernsthaft sorgen! „Sir, bitte treten Sie ein", Harm ließ seinen Vorgesetzten Offizier und den Air Force General eintreten. „Wir haben leider schlechte Nachrichten Commander", begann Crasswell.

Bei Matty und Chloe

Die beiden hatten grade „Und dann kam Polly" zu Ende geschaut. „Was meinst du Chloe, machen wir eine kleine Pause?" Matty zwinkerte ihr zu. „Ja klar. Kann ich dich mal was fragen?" „Klar, schieß los", Matty hoffte, dass die Frage nicht allzu persönlich werden würde. Sie hasste es über sich und ihre Vergangenheit zu reden. Auch wenn Harm immer sagte, es würde gut tun mit irgendwem zu reden. „Wie gut kennst du Mac? Ich meine, na ja ich habe sie eine Ewigkeit nicht gesehen und telefoniert haben wir auch schon lange nicht mehr. Vielleicht reagiert sie auf die Anrufe, weil sie nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben will", Chloe glaubte zwar nicht, dass das stimmte, aber sie machte ihre Gedanken. Mac war bisher immer für sie da gewesen. Harm hatte ihr erzählt, dass der General mit einem ihrer Vorgesetzten gesprochen hatte und trotzdem meldete sich Mac einfach nicht.

„Wie kommst du denn auf den Gedanken? Ich kenne Mac zwar nicht wirklich gut, aber ich weiß, dass das nicht stimmt. Und überhaupt, warum sollte sie nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben wollen?" Matty war geschockt. Mit so einer Frage hatte sie im Leben nicht gerechnet. „Na ja, ich bin es gewohnt, dass man mich umherschubst. Meinem Stiefvater war immer egal was ich mache und wo ich bin. Vielleicht will Mac ein neues Leben anfangen und da passe ich einfach nicht rein"; Chloe war traurig. Sie vermisste Mac. „Das ist Unsinn Chloe. Ich bin mir sicher, es gibt einen guten Grund warum sie sich nicht meldet und sie will ganz sicher noch was mit dir zu tun haben. Ich geh mal eben zu Harm, vielleicht hat er noch was essen drüben", Matty fing an, sich sorgen um Chloe zu machen. Warum meldete Mac sich nicht. Die kleine brauchte sie! Matty wollte jetzt erstmal mit Harm sprechen. Vielleicht konnte er Chloe sagen, dass Mac nicht so ist. Er kannte beide schließlich besser als sie.

Bei Harm

„Sie wird was?" Harm konnte nicht glauben, was er eben gehört hatte. Er dachte nur daran, dass jeder den er liebt früher oder später spurlos verschwindet. Erst sein Vater und nun auch noch Mac – die einzige Frau, die er jemals richtig geliebt hatte. Nein das war nicht richtig. Er liebte sie noch! Er tadelte sich selbst, die Hoffnung nicht aufzugeben. Mac würde gesund wieder nach Hause kommen! „Wo wird sie vermisst? General, ich bitte um Genehmigung nach den Colonel zu suchen". Er musste einfach was tun. Nur Rumsitzen und warten konnte er nicht. „Leider darf General Hammond uns nichts sagen", meinte Crasswell und sah zu Hammond hinüber. „Aber ich versichere Ihnen, wir tun mehr als in unserer Macht steht um sie zu finden", Hammond hoffte, dass diese Aussage den Commander etwas beruhigen würde. Er hatte sich getäuscht. „Bitte Sir. Ich kann hier nicht so Rumsitzen und nichts tun. Ich werde sie finden. Das ist mir schon einmal gelungen!" Harm dachte an Paraguay. Damals hatte er sie gefunden, er würde es wieder schaffen. „Tut mir leid. Ich kann Ihnen wirklich nicht mehr sagen." Der Commander tat Hammond leid. Offensichtlich empfand er etwas für den Colonel. Er verhielt sich genauso wie Jack, als Sam vermisst wurde. Sicher würde der auch schon im Kreis laufen.

Matty stand die ganze Zeit in der Tür. Sie hatte alles mit angehört. Erst jetzt viel Harm auf, dass sie da war. „Matty, wie viel hast du mitbekommen?" „Ich habe alles gehört", sagte Matty wie im Schockzustand. Sie schaute Hammond an und meinte: „Bitte, Sie müssen Mac finden. Chloe denkt schon, dass Mac nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben will und sich deshalb nicht meldet." Die junge Frau war tränen nah. Harm ging auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm. „Keine Sorge, es wird alles wieder gut. Das verspreche ich dir", meinte Harm. Er hoffte, dass er das Versprechen nicht brechen musste. „Kannst du bitte Chloe rüber holen?" Matty schaute zu Harm auf. „Ich weiß nicht, ob wir es ihr erzählen sollten. Sie hat schon genug durch gemacht". Matty hielt es wirklich nicht für klug. Aber Harm war der Meinung von den beiden Generälen. „Würdest du nicht wissen wollen, was mit deiner großen Schwester ist, egal was vorher war?" Fragte Harm. Matty nickte und holte Chloe.

„Was ist los? Was ist mit Mac?" Chloe kam zur Tür rein und als sie die beiden Generäle sah, wusste sie, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert war. Als ihr Dad den Unfall hatte kam auch ein Offizier zu ihr um es ihr zu sagen. „Chloe, kleines", begann Harm. Chloe fing an zu weinen. Sie dachte nur : Nicht schon wieder. Jeder den ich liebe stirbt. Sie wollte weglaufen. Sie konnte es einfach nicht hören. Doch Harm hielt sie fest. „Mac wird vermisst. Der General hier", dabei deutete er auf Hammond, „hat mir versichert, dass er und seine Leute alles tun um Mac nach Hause zu holen. Es wird schon wieder gut werden. Ich habe es Matty versprochen und ich verspreche es dir. Mac wird wieder nach Hause kommen!" Chloe schaute ihn an. Ihre Augen waren Rot vom weinen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie Harm glauben sollte. „Ich versichere dir, wir tun alles um sie nach Hause zu holen. Wenn du möchtest, gebe ich dir die Telefonnummer unter der du mich erreichen kannst. Du kannst jederzeit anrufen." Hammond gab dem Mädchen seine Karte. Sie tat ihm so unendlich leid. Er dachte aber auch an Cassi. Sie würde ihre Mutter sicher vermissen. Sicher lief das Mädchen im Stargatecenter umher und machte sich sorgen.

Chloe nahm die Karte und schaute etwas ungläubig. Da kam Hammond eine Idee. „Ich habe eine Idee. Wenn du mit jemandem Reden möchtest, der gerade das Selbe durchmacht wie du, ruf Cassandra Fraiser an. Ihre Mum ist mit Mac verschwunden. Ich bin sicher, es wird euch beiden gut tun", er schrieb noch schnell die Nummer von Cassi auf. Dann verabschiedete er sich und ging.

Auf einem anderen Planeten

Daniel und Teal´C unterhielten sich mit Kelro als die Frauen hinter den Büschen vorkamen. Daniel schaute Janet ungläubig an. Ohne die ganzen Tücher und Kleider gefiel sie im besser. Wesentlich besser sogar. Kelro schaute Janet und die anderen an und sagte: „Jetzt können wir in die Stadt gehen. Ihr seit sicher hungrig". Sie folgten Kelro. Daniel stellte die ganze Zeit Fragen über die Kultur, die Stadt, die Lebensart.

In der Stadt angekommen viel Mac sofort auf, dass hier nur Männer auf den Straßen waren. Zu gerne hätte sie gefragt warum das so ist. Aber sie durfte ja nicht sprechen. Das nervte unheimlich. Sam schien das ebenso zu nerven, dachte Mac. Nur Janet scheint irgendwie abwesend.

Mac hatte Recht. Janet war mit ihren Gedanken ganz wo anders. Sie musste an zu Hause denken. Ganz besonders an Cassi. Sie vermisste ihre Tochter. Janet hoffte, dass ihr gut ging und dass sie sich nicht allzu viele Sorgen machte. Auch wenn sie wusste das Cassi vor Sorge wahrscheinlich fast wahnsinnig wurde. Sie wollte nur noch nach Hause und das ganze mit dem nicht Reden dürfen und sich verhüllen gefiel ihr gar nicht.

Kelro führte sie zu einem Haus. „Das ist mein Haus. Ihr seid hier willkommen." Er drehte sich zu der älteren Frau um. „Mutter, mach meinen Gästen was zu essen". Daniel wunderte sich, wie man so mit seiner Mutter sprechen konnte. Er kommandierte sie rum und sie gehorchte aufs Wort. „Ein Mann darf die Küche nicht betreten. Das ist Frauengebiet", erklärte er Daniel und Teal´C, dann schaute er zu Mac, Sam und Janet. „Bitte sagt euren Frauen, dass sie mitgehen sollen". Dafür hätte er sich fast eine eingefangen. Mac, Sam und Janet standen kurz davor im eine Linke zu geben, rissen sich aber doch zusammen und folgten den anderen in die Küche.

„Kelro, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?" meinte Daniel und sprach weiter: „Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du mit meinen Frauen nicht so sprichst. Ich weiß, wir sind Gäste hier und wir sind auch sehr dankbar, dass du uns aufgenommen hast, aber die drei sind es nicht gewöhnt, dass man so mit ihnen spricht." In Gedanken fügte Daniel noch hinzu, dass den drein vermutlich irgendwann die Faust ausrutscht und in seinem Gesicht landet. „Dann müssen sie sich dran gewöhnen." Daniel merkte schnell, dass eine Disskusion keinen Sinn machen würde und ließ es. Er hoffte nur, dass die drei sich zusammenreißen könnten.

In der Küche

Lanka fing an, dass essen zu zubereiten. Milu half ihr, während ihre Schwestern sich nach oben begaben. „Sie kümmern sich um meinen Mann. Er ist sehr krank. Viele hier haben diese Krankheit, aber keiner was es ist und wie man es heilt", sagte Lanka als sie irgendeine Art Gemüse schälte. „Lanka, wenn du möchtest, kann ich mal nach deinem Mann schauen. Ich bin Ärztin und würde gerne helfen". Kaum hatte Janet gesagt, dass sie Ärztin ist, hörten Lanka und Milu auf zu schälen. „Du bist Ärztin? Aber du bist doch eine Frau! Frauen dürfen nichts lernen!" Milu konnte das alles nicht glauben. Noch nie hatte sie eine Frau getroffen, die Lesen konnte – geschweige denn eine die Ärztin war. „Bei uns ist das anders. Wir dürfen alles machen, was wir wollen. Ich zum Beispiel bin Anwältin und Sam ist Astrophysikerin", meinte Mac. Milu schaute ungläubig und fragte dann: „Anwälte kenne ich aber was ist den Astrophysik?" „Das ist im Grunde so was wie Mathematik. Also Rechnen mit Zahlen", Sam versuchte es so laienhaft wie möglich dar zu stellen. Das kannte Milu. Wenn sie auf den Markt ging, musste sie auch ein bisschen rechnen. Um sicher zu gehen, das der Verkäufer ihr auch genügend „Chreoderes" wiedergab. (Anmerkung: Chreoderes ist die Währung mit der auf dem Planeten bezahlt wird.) „Soll ich nun mal schauen, was ihm fehlt?" Fragte Janet. „Das ist lieb von dir, aber ich denke besser nicht. Mein Mann wird sich nie von einer Frau behandeln lassen", Lanka wandte sich wieder dem Gemüse zu.

Nach kurzer Zeit war das Essen fertig. Lanka stellte ein paar Teller auf den Küchentresen und füllte auf jeden ein bisschen was zu essen. Milu füllte weitere Teller mit mehr essen. „Die sind für die Männer. Sie dürfen mehr essen als wir", bemerkte Milu beiläufig und trug die Teller ins Wohnzimmer. Mac begutachtete den klecks essen auf ihrem Teller. Davon würde sie nie satt werden, was auch immer das war. Janet schaute ungläubig auf den Teller vor ihr. Sollte sie das wirklich essen? Sie hatte noch nie vorher lila Gemüse oder was das war gesehen. Außerdem machte sie sich sorgen, dass diese Krankheit vom Essen her rührte. Lanka schaute die drei Fremden an, „habt ihr keinen Hunger?" „Wir würden gerne wissen, was wir essen", meinte Sam und stocherte mit dem Finger in dem lila Zeug rum. „Ihr kennt kein Aladeamoron? Das ist ein Festmahl, das bekommt nur ganz selten", antwortete Milu. „Ich hab mal eine Frage, was hat dein Mann gegessen, bevor krank wurde?" Janet wollte ausschließen, dass die Krankheit vom Essen kam. „Weiß ich nicht mehr, das ist schon viele Tage her, warum möchtest du das wissen?" „Es gibt viele Krankheiten, die vom Essen übertragen werden und dachte grade, dass er es vielleicht daher haben kann", Janet bemerkte schnell, dass Lanka sich durch ihre Frage beleidigt fühlte und ergänzte: „Ist auch nicht so wichtig." Dann nahm sie etwas von den „Essen" in ihre Finger und steckte es sich vorsichtig in den Mund. Mac und Sam schauten sie an und fragten mit den Augen ob man das Zeug wirklich essen könne. „Das schmeckt gar nicht so übel", sagte Janet als sie versuchte ein würgen zu unterdrücken. Sie wollte die Frau nicht schon wieder beleidigen. Mac und Sam schauten ungläubig, als sie Janets würgen bemerkten, aßen dann aber doch ein bisschen von dem Zeug. „Seit ihr schon satt? Ihr habt ja kaum etwas gegessen. So werdet ihr nie einen Mann finden, wenn ihr so mager bleibt", Lanka war offensichtlich sofort in die Mutterrolle für Mac, Sam und Janet geschlüpft.

Daniel und Teal´C hatten ebenfalls nicht viel gegessen. Lediglich aus Höflichkeit ein bisschen was. Plötzlich fragte Kelro: „Wem von euch gehören diese Frauen eigentlich. Ich bin noch unverheiratet und um das Erbe meines kranken Vaters antreten zu können muss ich heiraten". Daniel verschluckte sich bei der Frage an seinem Wasser. „Die gehören niemandem", meinte Teal´C. Er hatte seine Augenbraue hochgezogen, so als ob er fragen wolle, was das ganze sollte. „Sie müssen jemandem gehören. Entweder einem Ehemann oder dem Vater. Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, wie man die drei mit euch rumlaufen lässt ohne dass ihr verheiratet seid. So was gehört sich nicht", auf einmal war Kelro nicht mehr so nett, wie am Anfang. „Keiner von uns ist mit einer der dreien verheiratet. Wo Janets Vater ist weiß ich nicht, Sams Vater lebt ganz weit weg von ihr und so weit ich weiß ist Macs Vater gestorben", Daniel fing an sich sorgen zu machen. Diese Fragerei gefiel im gar nicht. Was hatte Kelro bloß vor? Auch Teal´C gefielen diese Art der Fragen gar nicht. „Wie kann man seine Tochter alleine lassen, bevor sie verheiratet ist?" Kelro verstand diese Fremden nicht. Wie kann man eine Frau – einen Besitzgegenstand – nur so behandeln? „Darf ich dich noch was fragen? Wir sind auf der Suche nach dem Sternentor oder Chaapai. Kannst du uns sagen wo wir das finden?" Daniel wollte nur ganz schnell von hier weg. „Was ist das, von dem du da sprichst?" Daniel beschrieb Kelro das Sternentor. Doch dieser meinte nur, er hätte es noch nie gesehen und kenne auch keinen der so was schon mal gesehen hat.

Danach fragte Daniel noch, wo er sich mit den Frauen unterhalten könne. Kelro schaute ihn noch ungläubiger an. Wieso will man sich mit einer Frau unterhalten? Der sagt man nur, was sie zu tun hat. Er rief dann aber doch nach seiner Schwester und befahl ihr „Daniels Frauen" zu holen.

„Wir werden wohl noch etwas hier bleiben müssen. Leider weiß keiner was das Sternentor ist", sagte Daniel zu Sam. „Daniel bitte, ich will nach Hause. Diese Leute sind so…. ach du weißt schon. Ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus", Sam war mit den Nerven am Ende. Mac und Janet erging es nicht viel anders. „Wenn wir nicht bald nach Hause kommen verprügle ich diesen Kerl noch", Mac hatte wirklich Lust Kelro mal zu zeigen, wer der Stärkere ist. „Lass mir was von ihm übrig", als Janet das gesagt hatte, richteten sich alle Augen auf sie. So etwas hatten sie von Janet noch nie gehört – geschweige denn erwartet.

Einige Tage später

Lanka und Milu hatten Mac, Sam und Janet mit auf den Markt genommen. Sie hatten bereits allen Frauen, die sie kannten von den drei Fremden erzählt. Natürlich hatte keine der Frauen ihnen geglaubt. Nun konnten sie sich selber überzeugen. Lanka besorgte schnell etwas zu Essen, während Milu die drei in ein Haus führte. „Das ist Haus für Frauen. Hier können wir die Schleier abnehmen und uns ein bisschen unterhalten", erklärte sie.

Drinnen sah es aus wie in einem Haus, das auf den Abriss wartet. Der Lehm bröckelte von den Wänden. Es roch fürchterlich nach verschimmelten Essen oder totem Tier.

„Das sind Janet, Sam und Sarah. Die drei Fremden von denen wir erzählt haben", Milu war stolz, die drei zu präsentieren. Die Frauen stellten ununterbrochen Fragen und schon bald war es an der Zeit nach Hause zu gehen. Vor dem Haus trafen sie wieder auf Lanka und gingen gemeinsam zurück.

Kelros Haus war festlich geschmückt. Sein kranker Vater saß im Wohnzimmer und eine Menge Leute waren zu besuch. „Was wird denn heute gefeiert?" Wollte Daniel wissen. „Meine Hochzeit", antwortete Kelro und ging. Er wollte Daniel nicht noch mehr Fragen beantworten. Schließlich sollte er nichts mitbekommen. Doch Daniel schien das nicht sonderlich zu interessieren. Er hatte endlich hinweise auf das Sternentor gefunden und beschäftigte sich lieber damit.

Lanka, Milu, Sam, Mac und Janet betraten das Haus. Gerade wollte Mac fragen, was hier gefeiert wird, aber dann viel ihr ein, dass ja nicht sprechen darf. Janet sah einen kranken Mann auf einem Stuhl sitzen und vermutete, dass es um Lankas Mann handeln müsse. Er sah wirklich nicht gut aus. Das Gesicht war eingefallen und kaum von der weißen Wand zu unterscheiden, die Haut wirkte wie Leder und seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen.

Kelro war sichtlich erfreut, dass sie wieder da waren. Nun konnte die Feier beginnen. Die anwesenden Frauen gingen in die Küche. Im Wohnzimmer wurde irgendeine Art Zeremonie abgehalten. „Was ist das für eine Feier?" wollte Mac wissen. „Mein Sohn heiratet heute", meinte Lanka. Nach einigen Minuten wurden die Frauen ins Wohnzimmer gerufen. Alle Augen ruhten auf Mac, Janet und Sam. Die drei fühlten sich nicht wirklich wohl dabei, versuchten aber zu lächeln. Dann kam ein älterer Mann zu ihnen und reichte jeder die Hand. Etwas verwundert ergriffen sie diese. Kurz danach gingen die Gäste wieder. Komische Hochzeit, dachten Mac, Sam und Janet. Sie hatten nicht mal die Braut gesehen.

Kelro kam auf die drei zu: „Macht mir was zu essen", befahl er. Mac flüsterte zu Lanka: „Darf ich jetzt was sagen?" Lanka nickte. „Ich kann nicht kochen", meinte sie trocken. Innerlich wollte sie ihm wieder eine verpassen. „Wir auch nicht", sagten Sam und Janet gleichzeitig. „Wie ihr könnt nicht kochen?" Kelro blickte die drei ungläubig an. In genau diesen Moment kamen Daniel und Teal´C wieder in den Raum. „Wir haben das Sternentor gefunden. Es ist zirka eine Meile nördlich der Stadt, in einer alten Ruine." Daniel war ganz aufgeregt und ergänzte: „So sagen es zumindest die Texte, die ich in der Stadtbibliothek gefunden habe." Teal´C nickte nur. Daniel drehte sich zu Kelro. „Ich danke dir für deine Gastfreundschaft, aber jetzt müssen wir uns auf den Weg nach Hause machen". „Ihr könnt aber nicht zu der Ruine gehen. Unsere alten Überlieferungen sagen, dass niemand diesen Ort betreten darf. Es ist gefährlich dort!" Kelro war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass die Fremden die alten Gefahren wieder heraufbeschwören könnten. „Ich versichere dir, dass es dort keine Gefahren mehr gibt", meinte Teal´C. Er war sich sicher, dass die Goua´Uld schon lange nicht mehr hier waren und auch nicht wieder zurückkommen würden.

Kelro lief aus dem Haus. Er musste dem Ältestenrat davon berichten. Daniel schaute Teal´C verdutzt an. Er wusste nicht, was von Kelros Verhalten halten sollte. Gerade wollte sich das Team auf den Weg machen, da tauchte Kelro mit einigen älteren Herren wieder auf. Einer der Herren sprach: „Ihr wollt in die alte Ruine?" Der Mann hatte freundliche Augen und lächelte. Seine Erscheinung wirkte freundlich und sein langes graues Haar hatte er zu einem Knoten gebunden. „Ja, das unser einziger Weg nach Hause", erklärte Daniel. Der alte Mann schaute etwas verwundert. „Wie sollen euch die alten Ruinen nach Hause bringen?" Wollte er wissen. „In dieser Ruine gibt es eine Art Transporter. Dieser bringt uns nach Hause", Daniel hielt es nicht für gut dem Alten jetzt die Funktionsweise des Sternentores zu erklären. „Wir werden euch begleiten." Der Alte klang so, als ob er keine Widerrede duldete. Teal´C nickte dem Mann zu und schon machten sie sich auf den Weg. SG 1 ging mit Mac und Janet voran, die Einheimischen folgten ihnen. „Daniel wir sollten vor den Augen der Einheimischen nicht den Alphastützpunkt anwählen", flüsterte Sam. „Hab ich auch schon gedacht. Ich schlage vor, dass wir erst nach P4X 324 gehen. Von dort aus können wir dann zum Alphastützpunkt". Sam nickte ihm zu. P4X 324 war nicht bewohnt, sie würden dort niemandem auffallen und könnten schnell wieder nach Hause.

An der Ruine

„Da wären wir. Wo genau ist denn euer Transporter?" Wollte Kelro wissen. Teal´C fielen einige Schriftzeichen sofort ins Auge. „Ra hat hier einmal geherrscht. Wir sollten auf Fallen achten". Teal´C wusste, dass Ra seine Tempel gerne mit Fallen, für seine Feinde ausstattete. „Warum?" wollte Mac wissen. Kaum hatte sie das gefragt richteten sich die Augen aller Männer auf sie. Sie hatte schon wieder vergessen, dass hier nicht so einfach sprechen durfte. „Ra hat seine Tempelanlagen mit Fallen ausgerüstet. Für den Fall, dass einer seine Feinde ihn angreifen würde", erklärte Daniel und ignorierte die Blicke der Einheimischen. Vorsichtig betraten sie den Tempel. Teal´C ging voran und die anderen folgten ihm im Gänsemarsch. Sie erreichten den Thronsaal. Von dort führte ein Gang hinaus in einen Garten. Überlall standen Säulen, die den Weg zum Sternentor säumten. Erleichtert ging Sam zum Sternentor. „Das ist der Transporter", meinte Daniel zu dem alten Mann. Sam gab den Anwahlcode ein und das Wurmloch baute sich auf. Die Einheimischen schauten verwundert. „Wir funktioniert das?" Wollte Kelro wissen. „Du gibt's die Koordinaten deines Zielortes ein und gehst durch", erklärte Daniel. „Wir danken noch einmal für die Gastfreundschaft." Kaum hatte Daniel das ausgesprochen, ging er durch das Sternentor. Die anderen folgten ihm. Zurück blieben ziemlich erstaunte Männer.

Auf P4X 324 wählte Sam den Alphastützpunkt an und von dort aus wurden sie zur Erde geschickt.

Cheyenne Mountain

Colorado, Erde

„Wurmloch Aktivierung von außen". Jack kam sofort in den Kontrollraum. „Erhalten Iriscode Sir, es ist der Alphastützpunkt", sprach Siler. „Iris öffnen", befahl Jack. Er hatte gehofft, dass SG 1 endlich zurückkam. Aber zu seiner Enttäuschung war es nur der Alphastützpunkt. Er traute seinen Augen nicht, als er Sam, Daniel, Teal´C, Janet und Mac auf der Rampe entdeckte. „Willkommen zu Hause. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht", meinte er und war sichtlich erleichtert, dass das Team wieder zu Hause war. „Danke Sir, nirgendwo ist es schöner", Sam hatte ein erleichtertes Grinsen im Gesicht. „Was ist passiert?" Jack wollte wissen was ihnen passiert ist. „Wir wurden von Ba´al erwischt, lange Geschichte Sir. Dürfen wir erst duschen?" Sam sehnte sich nach einer Dusche und sie war sicher, nicht die einzige zu sein. „OK. Besprechung in einer Stunde. Lassen sie sich auf der Krankenstation gründlich durchchecken. Wegtreten".

Auf der Krankenstation

Janet kam grade mit den Bluttests zurück. „Ich habe leider schlechte Nachrichten. Wir haben uns mit einem Virus infiziert. Ich denke, es ist derselbe Virus, den Kelros Vater hatte". Alle schauten sie geschockt an. „Es war wohl doch das Essen", meinte Mac. Ihr war Janets Verdacht auf den Planeten noch in guter Erinnerung. Deswegen hatte sie nicht viel von dem Zeug gegessen. In diesem Moment betrag Jack die Krankenstation. „Was für ein Virus, Doc. Ist er ansteckend?" fragte Jack und war schon auf dem Weg zum Telefon um den Stützpunkt abzuriegeln. Gerade eben hatte er noch mit Hammond telefoniert und ihm gesagt, dass alle wohlbehalten wieder zu hause waren. Dass müsste er jetzt widerrufen. „Ob er ansteckend ist, klären wir noch, Sir. Ich halte es aber für das Beste, wenn man uns in Quarantäne stellt", entgegnete Janet. „OK, gehen sie in Quarantäne. Wenn sie dort sind möchte ich mit MacKenzie sprechen", Jack hatte ihr noch nichts von Chloe erzählt. Das wollte er so schnell wie möglich tun. Auch Cassi hatte er noch nicht angerufen, das war der nächste Punkt auf seiner Liste.

Harms Wohnung

Washington D.C.

Harm lief aufgeregt zu Matty und Chloe rüber. Gerade hatte er mit General Hammond telefoniert. Danach hatte er sofort Crasswell angerufen und um Urlaub gebeten. Er wollte Chloe nicht alleine zu Mac fliegen lassen. Crasswell hatte seinem Antrag sofort stattgegeben. Matty öffnete Harm die Tür. „Wo ist Chloe? Mac ist wieder zu Hause!" platzte es aus ihm raus. Er war so erleichtert, dass sie wieder da war. „Mac ist wieder da?" Chloe sprang ihm vor lauter Freude auf den Arm. „Ja, und wir nehmen dien nächsten Flug nach Colorado. Ihr habt 15 Minuten zum packen." Schon waren Matty und Chloe dabei ihre Koffer zu packen. Auch Harm machte sich auf den Weg in seine Wohnung um zu packen. Er konnte es kaum erwarten Mac wieder zusehen.

Cheyenne Mountain

Quarantäneraum

„Colonel", begann Jack das Gespräch mit Mac. Es war nicht ganz so leicht, wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Zudem saß er vor einer Glasscheibe wären Mac und die anderen sich im Raum aufhielten. Er hatte sich die ganze Sache anderes vorgestellt. „Es geht um Ihre kleine Schwester. Die Großeltern und der Vater der kleinen hatten einen tödlichen Unfall. Es tut mir Ihnen das Mitteilen zu müssen." Mac wurde auf einmal blass. Ihre einzige Sorge galt Chloe. „Wie geht es Chloe? Wo ist sie jetzt? Kann ich mit ihr sprechen?" „Ganz ruhig Colonel", versuchte Jack sie zu beruhigen. „Sie ist im Moment bei Commander Harmon Rabb. So weit ich weiß geht es ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut und ja, sie können mit ihr telefonieren. Aber wenn ich richtig liege sind die beiden bereits auf dem Weg hierher", Jack wusste von Hammond, dass der Commander einen Flug hier her gebucht hatte und jetzt wahrscheinlich schon in der Luft sein würde. „Ach und Doc, Cassi ist auf dem Weg hierher", das Mädchen freute sich schon riesig seine Mum wieder zu sehen. Auch wenn sie im Moment nicht in den Berg kam. „Sie können auch mit ihr telefonieren. Aber ich schlage vor, dass sie schnell ein Gegenmittel für das Virus finden. Dann können Sie Ihre Tochter in den Arm nehmen", Jack wusste, dass der Doc ihre Tochter vermisst hatte und sie unbedingt umarmen wollte. Er hoffte, dass sie jetzt noch schneller ein Gegenmittel finden würde. „Wie geht es Cassi, Sir?" Wollten Janet und Sam gleichzeitig wissen. „Sie freut sich, dass ihr wieder hier seid. Sie hat euch schrecklich vermisst. Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon im Quarantäneraum. „Fraiser", meldete sich Janet. „Mum? Geht es dir gut? Was ist passiert? Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist. Ich hab dich vermisst. Wie geht es Sam? Warum kann ich nicht rein kommen?" Cassi hörte gar nicht mehr auf zu reden. Sie war überglücklich die Stimme ihrer Mutter zu hören. „Ganz ruhig Kleines. Ich hab dich auch vermisst. Sam und mir geht es ganz gut", Janet wollte Cassi eigentlich nichts von dem Virus erzählen. Die kleine hatte schon genug durchgemacht. „Das ist schön. Warum kann ich nicht zu euch?" Cassi ließ einfach nicht locker. Sie wollte ihre Mum und Sam drücken. „Wir haben hier ein kleines Problem. Sobald das gelöst ist kommen wir zu dir", erklärte die Ärztin ihrer Tochter. „OK. Mum, kann ich Sam noch kurz sprechen?" Janet übergab Sam den Hörer und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Sie musste unbedingt ein Gegenmittel finden. Daniel und Teal´C saßen etwas unbeteiligt in der Ecke des Raumes. Sogar Teal´C hatte das Virus. Das wunderte alle. Normalerweise war er Immun, aber seit er keinen Symbianten mehr trug war auch er vor solchen Infektionen nicht mehr geschützt.

Im Flugzeug

Auf dem Weg nach Colorado

Chloe schaute bereits den ganzen Flug aus dem Fenster. Matty war eingeschlafen und Harm machte sich Gedanken, ob er Mac sagen sollte was fühlte. Erst seit sie vermisst worden war, hatte gemerkt wie viel ihm an ihr lag. Aber dann entschied er, dass Chloe Vorrang hatte. „Commander? " Harm schaute auf, die Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor. „Bud? Was machen Sie denn hier?" „Als wir gehört haben, dass der Colonel wieder zurück ist, hat der General uns allen für ein paar Tage frei gegeben. Im Moment ist bei J.A.G. sowieso nicht viel los", erklärte Bud ihm. Er hatte Recht, es waren Ferien und die meisten hatten jetzt Urlaub. Noch dazu war heute Freitag und so gab es nicht viele Fälle zu bearbeiten. „Er hat Ihnen einfach so frei gegeben?" Harm war etwas ungläubig. So was hätte er vom General nie erwartet. „Ja Sir. Wir sind alle hier. Harriet, Commander Turnier, Coats und auch der General", meinte Bud Roberts.

Das Flugzeug setzte zur Landung an und Bud ging wieder auf seinen Platz.

An der Gepäckausgabe wartete ein Air Force Offizier. Er hielt ein Schild mit dem Namen von Chloe. Harm ging auf den Mann zu. „Ich bin Commander Harmon Rabb. Ich begleite Chloe Maddison", stellte Harm sich dem Offizier vor. „Captain Walrode. Freut mich Sir. Bitte folgen Sie mir." Harm winkte den J.A.G. Mitgliedern, Chloe und Matty zu. Sie alle kamen sofort. „Captain. Wir sind mit etwas mehr Personen angereist. Ich hoffe, das ist kein Problem?" „Nein Commander. Da haben wir mit gerechnet", Captain Walrode hatte von O´Neill erfahren, dass das J.A.G. Büro auch in der Maschine saß und hatte einen größeren Wagen genommen.

Cheyenne Mountain

Im Quarantäneraum

„Ich habe eine gute Nachricht", Janet hing bereits seit Stunden über ihren Mikroskopen um eine Lösung zu finden. „Das Virus ist nicht ansteckend. Es wird wohl lediglich von der Nahrung übertragen". Das war zwar noch nicht die Lösung aber immerhin etwas. „Gut, dann kann ich den Stützpunkt wieder öffnen?" Jack war sich noch nicht ganz sicher, ob er wirklich tun sollte. Er wollte kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen. „Ja, Sir können Sie", es besteht keine Gefahr, dass sich weitere Personen infizieren", erklärte Janet. „Aber für ein Gegenmittel bräuchte ich einige Proben von dem Planeten. Etwas von der Nahrung, etwas Blut von den Einheimischen", gerade hatte sie das ausgesprochen, da klingelte das Telefon schon wieder. „Fraiser", meldete sich Janet. „Hallo, hier ist Chloe Maddison. Kann ich bitte mit Mac sprechen?" meldete sich ein junges Mädchen. „Klar doch", antwortete Janet und übergab Mac den Hörer. „MacKenzie", meldete sich diese. „Mac? Hier ist Chloe", meldete sich Chloe. „Chloe, wie geht es dir? Es tut mir so leid was passiert ist und das ich nicht da war", Mac wollte ihre kleine Schwester in den Arm nehmen, aber sie wusste, dass das im Moment nicht möglich war. Der General hatte die Quarantäne für den Stützpunkt zwar aufgehoben, aber sie saßen hier immer noch fest. „Warum kommst du nicht raus. Die Sicherheitskräfte wollen uns nicht reinlassen". „Das geht im Moment noch nicht. Wir müssen uns noch untersuchen lassen. Sobald wir fertig sind komme ich raus", auch Mac wollte Chloe nichts von dem Virus erzählen. „Mac, Harm ist auch hier, er möchte dich sprechen", damit übergab Chloe Harm das Telefon. Sie hatte schon wieder das Gefühl, als ob Mac sie nicht haben wollte. „Mac, wie geht es dir?" Harm hatte von General O´Neill erfahren, dass sie einen Virus hatte. Er machte sich schreckliche Sorgen, aber auch er wollte Chloe nichts erzählen. Die kleine machte sich genug Sorgen und hatte wirklich schon genug durch gemacht. „Mir geht es gut, Harm. Ich freue mich, dich zu hören. Danke, dass du dich um Chloe gekümmert hast", Mac war ihm wirklich dankbar. Sie wollte sich gar nicht ausmahlen was Chloe in einem Kinderheim alles hätte durchmachen müssen. Sie wäre dort ganz alleine gewesen. „Nichts zu danken. Geht es dir wirklich gut? Man hat mir erzählt was passiert ist. Können wir von hier irgendwas tun?" Harm wollte wirklich helfen. Die ganze Zeit, als Mac vermisst gewesen war und er nichts hatte tun können fühlte er sich so nutzlos. Das wollte er jetzt nicht schon wieder sein. „Ihr könnt nichts tun. Aber danke dass du fragst. Dr. Fraiser bekommt die Sache schon wieder in den Griff. Ich muss jetzt aufhören. Wir wollen noch weitere Tests machen. Bis dann". „Machs gut Mac". Damit hatte sie aufgelegt.

Vor dem Cheyenne Mountain

Cassi hatte mitbekommen, das Chloe sehr traurig wirkte. Sie hatte mit dem Mädchen telefoniert, als ihre Mum zusammen Chloes großer Schwester vermisst wurden. „Alles in Ordnung?" wollte Cassi wissen. „Ja, alles OK", antwortete Chloe. „Du bist bestimmt Chloe. Ich bin Cassi, wir haben telefoniert", Cassi hatte eine Hand auf die Schulter von Chloe gelegt. „Ja, hallo". „Wirklich alles OK? Du wirkst so traurig. Mac ist doch jetzt wieder zu hause", Cassi fing an sich sorgen um die kleine zu machen. Das hatte sie von ihrer Mutter. Janet machte sich auch immer um alle anderen Sorgen. Deswegen war sie wohl auch Ärztin geworden. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum Mac nicht raus kommt. Will sie mich nicht sehen?" platzte es aus Chloe heraus. „Bestimmt will sie dich sehen. Aber sie kann jetzt noch nicht rauskommen. Das ist Standart noch Missionen. Sobald die Untersuchungen abgeschlossen sind, wird sie kommen", versuchte Cassi Chloe aufzumuntern.

Harm hatte mitbekommen, dass Chloe mit einem fremden Mädchen sprach. Auch Matty war es nicht entgangen. Die beiden gingen zu Chloe rüber. „Alles OK mit dir?" wollte Harm von Chloe wissen. „Ja alles OK. Das sind Commander Harmon Rabb und Matty Grace", stellte Chloe die beiden vor. „Das ist Cassandra Fraiser. Das Mädchen, dessen Nummer mir dieser General Hammond gegeben hat". Harm schüttelte die Hand des Mädchens. „Freut mich". Den Nachnamen hatte er schon mal gehört. Jetzt viel ihm ein wo. Mac hatte diesen Namen eben erwähnt. Fraiser, das war die Ärztin. „Hallo", auch Matty schüttelte Cassis Hand. „Weißt du, wie lange es dauern wird, bis Mac gehen kann?" Wollte Matty von Cassi wissen. „Nein leider nicht. Das immer Unterschiedlich. Meine Mum ist eben sehr gründlich. Aber ich kann ja mal fragen gehen", Cassi wollte grade gehen als Harm sie aufhielt. „Du darfst da rein?" fragte er ungläubig. „Ja, ich habe die Freigabe. Ich schau mal eben nach und komme dann gleich wieder". Cassi ging in den Berg.

Cheyenne Mountain

Quarantäneraum

Irgendjemand hatte Cassi erzählt was passiert war. Sie rannte zum Quarantäneraum um zu schauen wie es ihrer Mum und Sam ging. Dort angekommen stand sie an der Scheibe und schaute in den Raum. Vor gar nicht so langer Zeit hatte sie auch in so einem Raum gelegen. Die Erinnerungen daran gefielen ihr gar nicht. Sie nahm das Mirkophon: „Mum. Was ist passiert. Wie schlimm ist es?" Bei dem klang von Cassis Stimme erschrak Janet und schaute in Richtung ihrer Tochter. „Cassi, Baby. Was machst du denn hier?" „Warum hast du mir nichts erzählt? Wie schlimm ist es? Mum bitte sag mir doch was los ist", Cassi war den Tränen nahe. Sie wollte einfach nicht wahr haben, dass Sam und ihre Mum sich mit einem Virus infiziert hatten. „Cassi es ist halb so wild. Das krieg ich schon wieder hin. Du brauchst dir wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen", Janet hoffte, dass Cassi ihr das abnahm. Cassi nickte nur. Sie glaubte an ihre Mum. Bisher hatte sie alles wieder hin bekommen. Warum sollte es diesmal anders sein? Sie schaute im Raum umher und winkte Sam zu. Dann entdeckte eine dunkelhaarig Frau in dem Raum. „Sie müssen Mac sein", Cassi wusste eigentlich, dass es Mac sein musste. Wer sonst sollte das sein. „Ja, bin ich", antwortete Mac. „Chloe schickt mich. Ich soll mal nachschauen, wie lange ihr noch hier bleiben müsst. Sie glaubt, dass Sie sie nicht sehen möchten und deswegen nicht raus kommen", dann drehte sie sich wieder zu ihrer Mum: „Mum bitte, finde schnell ein Heilmittel". Janet nickte ihr zu und machte sich gleich wieder an die Arbeit. Gerade hatte sie die Proben von dem Planeten bekommen. Jetzt suchte nach etwas, was das Virus in der Nahrung bekämpfen könnte.

Mac hingegen wurde wirklich blass. Wie konnte Chloe nur so was denken? „Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?" Mac schaute Cassi an. Diese nickte. „Kannst du Chloe bitte sagen, dass ich nichts lieber täte, als sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Und kannst du sie von mir drücken?" „Klar mache ich", damit war Cassi wieder verschwunden. Eine Aufgabe, also sich um Chloe zu kümmern half ihr zu verdrängen, dass ihr Mum und Sam krank waren.

Sam ging zu Mac. „Die kleine hat ganz schön viel mitgemacht. Können wir irgendwie helfen?" „Ja, hat sie. Ich denke, dass ich eine drei Zimmer Wohnung brauche", meinte Mac. Sie hatte nicht vor, Chloe in irgendeine Pflegefamilie zu gegen. Janet drehte sich zu Mac um. „Sie können vorerst bei mir und meiner Tochter mit einziehen, bis Sie etwas Eigenes gefunden haben. Wir haben noch zwei Zimmer frei", Janet lächelte Mac an. Sie wusste wie es war, sich um kleines Mädchen zu kümmern, das gerade seine Familie verloren hatte. „Danke, dass ist sehr freundlich, Doktor", Mac war froh, dass sie erstmal einen Ort hatte, wo sie mit Chloe wohnen konnte. „Wenn Sie schon bei mir einziehen nennen Sie mich Janet". „OK, dann sagen Sie aber auch nicht mehr Colonel zu mir, sondern Mac". Beide Frauen nickten und lächelten. „Wenn Sie Hilfe mit Chloe brauchen, können Sie jederzeit bei mir anrufen", meinte Sam. Auch sie verstand Mac und konnte sich in Chloe hineinversetzen. „Danke Colonel. Das ist sehr nett", Mac wusste gar nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Mit so viel Freundschaft und entgegenkommen hatte sich nicht gerechnet. „Nennen Sie mich Sam", Sam grinste Mac an. „Wir alle wissen, wie schwer es ist, sich um ein Mädchen zu kümmern, das grade seine Familie verloren hat", Daniel ging auf Mac zu, „Sie können Daniel zu mir sagen." „Danke, das ist wirklich sehr nett von euch. Darf ich fragen, woher ihr das wisst?" Noch bevor jemand antworten konnte, sprang Janet von ihrem Hocker auf. „Ich habe es!" „Du hast was Janet?" Daniel hoffte, dass sie jetzt sagen würde, sie hätte ein Gegenmittel gefunden. Und seine Hoffnungen wurden erfüllt. „Ich hab ein Gegenmittel. Im Grunde war es ganz einfach. Ich frage mich, warum ich nicht schon früher darauf gekommen bin", die Ärztin wirkte sichtlich erleichtert. Sie verabreichte allen eine Injektion und erklärte, dass sie jetzt nur noch warten können.

Vor dem Cheyenne Mountain

Cassi kam gerade aus dem Berg. Sie suchte Chloe, doch fand das Mädchen nicht. Auch Harm und Matty waren weg. Also ging sie zu einem General der Marines. „Hallo, ich bin Cassandra Fraiser und suche Chloe. Wissen Sie wo sie ist?" „Ich bin General Crasswell. Sie ist mit Commander Rabb und Matty etwas zu essen holen. Sie müssten gleich wieder hier sein".

Fortsetzung folgt…


	7. Wiedersehen

Part 7 - Wiedersehen

Vor dem Cheyenne Mountain

Cassi unterhielt sich gerade mit den Roberts und Crasswell als sie von weitem Harm entdeckte. Sie bat ihre Gesprächspartner um Entschuldigung und ging auf Harm zu. Sie sah Chloe und nahm das Mädchen in den Arm. Chloe schaute sie verdutzt an. „Was machst du da?" „Das soll ich dir von Mac ausrichten", Cassi grinste sie dabei an. „Hast du sie gesprochen? Wie geht es ihr?" Wollte Harm wissen. „Soweit ganz gut. Meine Mum arbeitet dran", Cassi wusste, dass man Harm erzählt hatte was vorgefallen war. „Woran arbeitet deine Mum?" Chloe kam die ganze Sache langsam komisch vor. „Es hat ein kleines Problem gegeben. Aber nichts, was meine Mum nicht wieder hin bekommt", Cassi hoffte, dass Chloe diese Erklärung reichen würde. Chloe schaute zwar noch skeptisch, fragte aber nicht weiter nach. Sie war nur froh, dass Mac ihr die Umarmung hatte ausrichten lassen. Sie gingen zurück zum Berg.

Dort angekommen sahen sie eine Gruppe Leute auf einem Haufen versammelt stehen. „Was ist denn da los?" fragte Matty. Als sie näher kamen erkannten sie was los war. Mac stand in Mitten der Menge, bei ihr standen noch andere, die Harm, Matty und Chloe nicht kannten. Als Mac ihre kleine Schwester rannte sie los. Auch Janet und Sam hatten Cassi gesehen und rannten ihr entgegen.

„Chloe. Kleines!" rief Mac und nahm sie in den Arm. Chloe schloss ihre Arme ganz fest um Mac und begann zu weinen. Auch Mac hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Es tut mir so leid. Ich wünschte, ich wäre bei dir gewesen", Mac hatte Schuldgefühle. Sie wusste, dass sie nichts dafür konnte, was mit Chloes Familie passiert war und sie nicht da war, aber trotzdem machte sie sich Vorwürfe. Chloe sagte nichts. Sie war nur froh Mac wieder zu haben.

Janet hatte ihre Tochter fest in die Arme geschlossen. Auch ihr liefen Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Sam stand erst unschlüssig daneben und nahm dann beide in den Arm. „Ihr habt mir gefehlt. Macht so was nie wieder!" meinte Cassi. „Du hast uns auch gefehlt. Wir geben unser bestes, dass das nicht noch mal passiert", Sam wusste, dass sie lieber nichts versprach, was sie nicht halten konnte. „Wir müssen jetzt noch mal rein. Die Abschlussbesprechung", erklärte Janet ihrer Tochter. „Danach kommen wir nach Hause. Kannst du mir ein Gefallen tun?" Cassi schaute ihre Mum an. Sie wollte sie nicht wieder gehen lassen. Aber sie musste es, dass wusste sie. „Kannst du Chloe und ihre Begleiter bitte mit zu uns nehmen? Chloe und Mac werden vorübergehend bei uns einziehen. Ich hoffe, das stört dich nicht", Janet wusste im Grunde, dass Cassi nichts dagegen haben würde. Fragte aber trotzdem noch mal nach. „OK Mum. Soll ich was zu Essen bestellen?" Janet nickte und gab ihrer Tochter etwas Geld. „Ach und es stört mich nicht, wenn die beiden bei uns Wohnen". Cassi nahm das Geld und sagte allen, dass mitkommen sollten.

Cheyenne Mountain

Besprechungsraum

„Das war im Grunde alles, Sir", sagte Sam als sie am Ende des Missionsreportes angekommen war. O´Neill nickte nur. Er kannte Ba´al und wusste wie grausam er sein konnte, deswegen meinte er: „Ich befehle Ihnen allen, mit einem Therapeuten zu sprechen". Sam sah in ungläubig an. So etwas aus dem Mund ihres CO hätte sie im Leben nicht erwartet. Er hasste Therapeuten! Teal´C sah von seinem Blatt Papier auf und schaute Jack an. „Das gilt auch für dich Teal´C. Wenn das alles war können Sie jetzt nach Hause gehen. Ach und MacKenzie, ich habe mit einigen Leuten telefoniert. Sie können Chloe zu sich holen und adoptieren, wenn das Mädchen es möchte". Mac schaute O´Neill ungläubig an. Sie hatte erwartet, dass der Prozess länger dauern würde. „Danke, Sir. Darf ich fragen, mit wem Sie gesprochen haben?" „Mit dem Präsidenten", gab Jack zurück. Janet grinste nur. Sie wusste, dass jeder, der im Stargatecommand arbeitete, die Erlaubnis des Präsidenten brauchte, wenn er jemanden Adoptieren wollte. „Sir, wir geben heute ein kleines Essen – eine Art Widersehensfeier – bei mir. Wir würden uns freuen, wenn Sie kommen können", sagte Janet. Sie schaute zu Sam, Daniel und Teal´C: „Ihr seit natürlich auch mehr als Willkommen". Jack nickte und auch Sam, Daniel und Teal´C nahmen die Einladung gerne an.

Janets Haus

Colorado

Cassi war mit den Gästen schon vor einiger Zeit eingetroffen. Sie hatten sich für Pizza entschieden. „Warum mussten Mac und die anderen noch mal zurück?" Wollte Harm wissen. „Sie müssen noch den Abschlussbericht abgeben. Das dauert aber nicht lange. Sie sind bestimmt gleich hier", erklärte Cassi. „Du weißt ganz schön viel über diese Top Secret Sache", stellte der General fest. „Ja, wie ich schon sagte, ich habe die Freigabe. Chloe, Mum hat mir erzählt, dass ihr vorerst hier wohnen werdet. Soll ich dir dein Zimmer zeigen?" Chloe nickte. Sie freute sich, dass sie bei Mac bleiben konnte. Wenn sie bei Mac war fühlte sie sich immer wie zu Hause. Cassi zeigte Chloe alles im Haus, während Harm und Co es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich machten.

„Irgendwie seltsam, dass das Mädchen so viel weiß. Ich meine, das ist doch alles Top Secret", Bud Roberts wunderte sich wie Cassi die Freigabe für solche Informationen bekommen hatte. „Hab mich auch schon gefragt, wie die Kleine die Freigabe bekommen hat", ergänzte Crasswell. „Wir sollten nicht so viel darüber nachdenken. Sie wird es uns bestimmt nicht sagen", meinte Harriet und ergänzte: „Außerdem hat sie genug durchgemacht. Da sollten wir sie nicht auch noch mit Fragen überhäufen". Harm hatte sich aus der Diskussion raus gehalten. Er betrachtete die Bilder an der Wand. Es fiel ihm relativ schnell auf, dass erstens kein Babyfoto von Cassi hier stand und zweitens sah er auf keinem der Fotos ein in Frage kommenden Vater. Das wunderte ihn. Es standen hier zwar jede Menge Fotos von General O´Neill mit Cassi, von diesem Dr. Jackson mit Cassi und wie hieß er doch gleich? Ach ja Teal´C mit Cassi. Aber Harm bezweifelte, dass einer von Ihnen der Vater war. Teal´C konnte er ausschließen. Und die anderen beiden sprach Cassi mit Onkel an. Er beschloss Mac später zu fragen. Vielleicht wusste sie es.

Auf dem Weg zu Janets Haus

Sam und Janet fuhren zusammen und hatten Mac mitgenommen. „Darf ich jetzt noch mal fragen, woher ihr wisst, wie es Chloe und mir jetzt geht?" Erst jetzt viel Janet und Sam ein, dass sie Macs Frage noch nicht beantwortet hatten. „Cassi", meine Sam nur kurz. „Wir haben sie auf einem anderen Planeten gefunden. Ein Goua´Uld hat die ganze Bevölkerung getötet und nur Cassi am Leben gelassen", fügte Janet hinzu. Sie dachte, dass Mac es eh früher oder später herausfinden würde. „Das tut mir leid", Mac war ehrlich traurig für das Mädchen. Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie das für die Kleine gewesen sein mochte. „Wieso machen die so was?" wollte sie noch wissen. „Der Goua´Uld – Niirti – hat an der Bevölkerung Experimente durchgeführt. Sie hat versucht, den perfekten Wirt zu schaffen. Als wir dann dort auftauchten, hat sie gedacht, wir bemerken was und ihre Arbeit zerstört", erklärte Sam. Janet ergänzte: „Sie wusste, dass wir Cassi nicht einfach da lassen. Und hat ihr eine Narquadabombe ans Herz gesetzt", Janet viel sichtlich schwer über die Sache zu sprechen. Auch Sam ging es nicht anders. Mac bemerkte, dass den beiden nicht wohl war. „Entschuldigt, wenn meine Fragen unschöne Erinnerungen wecken. Das wollte ich nicht". „Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen".

Bei Cassi und Chloe

Cassi hatte Chloe durchs Haus geführt. Sie saßen in Cassis Zimmer und schwiegen. Cassi war die Stille etwas unangenehm und so beschloss sie Chloe zu erzählen, dass sie nicht alleine war. „Chloe? Wie fühlst du dich? Ich meine, wie geht es dir? Ich weiß, wie schwer es ist, wenn man seine ganze Familie verliert und wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich da bin, wenn du jemanden zum reden brauchst". Chloe schaute Cassi verdutzt an. Hatte sie eben richtig verstanden? „Du hast deine Familie auch verloren? Aber du hast doch deine Mum?" „Ja, ich habe meine Familie verloren. Es war schrecklich und darf leider nicht alles darüber erzählen. Sam hat mich mit dreizehn gefunden. Mum hat mich aufgenommen und adoptiert. Seit dem habe ich wieder eine Familie, auch wenn es nicht meine Leibliche ist". Cassi vermisste ihre richtige Mutter zwar schrecklich, aber sie liebte Janet wie eine Mutter, Sam war eine zweit Mutter / beste Freundin für sie. „Das habe ich nicht gewusst. Das tut mir leid. Darf ich fragen, wie du damit fertig geworden bist?" Chloe fühlte sich etwas unwohl, aber trotzdem wollte sie wissen wie Cassi es geschafft hatte. „Klar darfst du das. Ich hatte jede Menge Rückhalt, Mum und Sam, die Tag und Nacht für mich da waren und mir gezeigt haben, dass ich geliebt werde. Mac wird dasselbe für dich tun. Es dauert etwas darüber hin weg zu kommen, aber du wirst es schaffen". Cassis Worte machten Chloe Mut. „Wollen wir wieder nach unten zu den anderen gehen?" Chloe nickte und beide machten sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer. Gerade als sie unten ankamen ging die Tür auf und Janet trat ein. „Das nenn ich ein volles Haus", sie grinste über beide Ohren und gab den anderen zu verstehen, dass sie nur scherzte. Nach ihr traten Sam und Mac ein. „Jupp. So voll war es hier schon lange nicht mehr", auch Sam grinste. „Wie schon lange nicht mehr?" Fragte Mac. Auch sie hatte ein lächeln auf den Lippen. „O´Neill hat Janet überredet ein Grillfest für alle zu machen. Das Haus so proppevoll, hier hätte keine Feder mehr reingepasst!" Sam grinste bei der Erinnerung an den Abend. Das halbe Stargatecenter war hier gewesen. „Seit dem gebe ich nie wieder Grillfeste!" kommentierte Janet. Cassi lief ihrer Mum entgegen. „Ich fand euren Gesichtsausdruck herrlich, als ihr morgens mit Daniel und Jack im selben Bett aufgewacht seid und euch geschworen habt, nie wieder einen tropfen Alkohol anzufassen!" Cassi grinste. Als sie damals die Tür zum Schlafzimmer ihrer Mutter geöffnet hatte, hätte sie am liebsten eine Kamera gehabt. Alle vier lagen mit Schuhen im Bett und haben gekuschelt. Als ob man einem Kind einen Teddy ins Bett legt. Janet und Sam wurden hoch rot. „Wir gehen mal was zu Trinken holen". Und schon waren sie verschwunden. In dem Moment bemerkte Cassi, dass Jack und Daniel in der Tür standen. Teal´C schaute die beiden eindringlich an. Davon hatte ihm noch niemand etwas erzählt. „Wir helfen den beiden", auch Daniel und Jack hatten sehr rotes Gesicht.

Harm und den anderen viel auf, dass sich die Leute aus dem Cheyenne Mountain sehr gut verstanden und wohl auch privat mit einer befreundet waren. Mac nahm Chloe in den Arm: „Na Kleines. Wie gefällt es dir hier?" „Gut, Cassi sagt, dass wir hier bleiben können. Stimmt das?" „Ja, das stimmt. Hast du das Haus schon gesehen?" „Ja, soll ich dir mal unsere Zimmer zeigen?" Chloe wirkte auf einmal sehr fröhlich. „Klar mach das", Mac war froh, dass es Chloe hier gefiel. Auch fühlte sich hier wohl. Diese Leute – ihre Kollegen waren wirklich sehr nett. Chloe führte Mac herum und als sie wieder unten waren ging Mac erstmal zu Harm und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Danke Harm. Ich weiß nicht, was Chloe ohne dich getan hätte", Mac war ihm wirklich dankbar. „Kein Dank nötig. Hab ich doch gerne getan. Ich hab dich vermisst. Geht es dir wieder gut?" Harm wollte Mac gar nicht loslassen. Er lockerte seinen Griff um sie jedoch etwas und schaute ihr in die Augen. „Ja es geht mir gut. Ich hab dich auch vermisst". Sie befreite sich aus Harms Umarmung und schaute zu den anderen. „Danke, dass ihr alle gekommen seid. Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll". „Seht, seht, wir haben einen Marine sprachlos bekommen", diese Bemerkung konnte Harm sich nicht verkneifen. Zu sehr fehlten ihm die Neckereien mit Mac.

Teal´C holte die Pizza rein, da außer ihm offensichtlich niemand die Türklingel bemerkt hatte. Janet, Sam, Daniel und Jack kamen mit den Getränken. Ihre Gesichter waren immer noch ein bisschen Rot, aber längst nicht mehr so schlimm. „Na dann, ran ans Essen", Jack knurrte inzwischen ziemlich der Magen. Er hatte seit Tagen kaum etwas gegessen. Mac schlang eine halbe Pizza fast auf einmal runter, um die andere Hälfte kümmerte Janet sich. „Wie lange habt ihr nichts mehr gegessen?" Crasswell wunderte sich, wie man so viel in so kurzer Zeit essen konnte. Da hier offensichtlich alle auf formale anreden verzichteten hielt er für angebracht, das auch zu tun. „Seit einigen Tagen. Der Fraß da war ungenießbar", kommentierte Mac und schob sich noch ein Stück Pizza in den Mund. „Da sagt man immer, wenn man Hunger hat isst man alles", meinte Janet, noch mit halb vollem Mund. „Das stimmt nicht", fügte Daniel hinzu. Sam nickte bekäftigend während sie sich auch ein weiters Stück in den Mund schob. Teal´C hatte seine Pizza bereits aufgegessen und griff nach Jacks Pizza. „He alter Junge. Das ist meine", meinte Jack, grinste aber. Teal´C zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm sich trotzdem ein Stück. Harriet schaute ungläubig in die Runde. Sie hatte noch nie jemanden so viel essen sehen, noch nicht einmal Mac – die wie alle wussten, sehr viel essen konnte. „Das Essen muss ja wirklich furchtbar gewesen sein". „Jupp, diese Ziegenmagensuppe im Irak war wesentlich besser", kommentierte Mac, während sie Harm ein Stück Pizza klaute. „Zu viel Grünzeug", meinte Mac und schaute Harm dabei an. Sie beschloss sich lieber an die Pizza von Bud zu halten.

Nach dem Essen saßen alle im Wohnzimmer beisammen. Da Janet nicht genügend Sitzmöglichkeiten hatte, saß Mac zu Harms Füßen auf dem Fußboden. Auch Janet, Sam und die Mädchen saßen auf dem Boden. „Also, können wir ein bisschen mehr von dem Einsatz erfahren?" Wollte Bud wissen. Er wurde immer neugierig wenn es um Top Secret Angelegenheiten ging. „Nein leider nicht. Aber ihr könnt mir ja erzählen, was es bei J.A.G. so neues gibt", antwortete Mac. „Eigentlich nicht viel. Es ist noch alles beim Alten". Sie schnell wechselten sie das Thema und kamen auf allerlei andere Themen zu sprechen. „So nun wird es aber spät", meinte Gen. Crasswell. „Ja, ich glaube wir werden dann besser mal gehen", fügte Harriet hinzu. „Ihr seit sicherlich müde und wollt euch ausruhen. Sehen wir uns morgen?" Fragte Harm. Er wollte Mac noch einmal sehen, bevor er wieder nach Washington zurück musste. „Klar können wir uns morgen sehen. Wo schlaft ihr eigentlich?" Wollte Mac wissen. „In einem Hotel – wenn wir noch eins bekommen". Antwortete Harm. In der Eile, in der er und die anderen nach Colorado geflogen waren, hatte keiner daran gedacht, ein Hotelzimmer zu reservieren. „Ach was. Camping bei mir im Wohnzimmer", sagte Janet und lachte dabei. Gen. Crasswell schaute Janet ungläubig an. Janet viel dieser Blick auf und ergänzte: „Ihr könnt alle hier schlafen". „Und das passt?" Fragte Jennifer Coats ungläubig. Sie konnten ja noch einmal alle sitzen. „Ja dass passt. Wenn ich zwanzig von Cassis Freundinnen hier unterbringen kann, passen diese paar Leute doch allemal". Mac fragte sich auch wie das passen sollte, sagte aber nichts. „Also, die Mädels schlafen in einem Zimmer", erklärte Janet. „Macht so ne Art Schlummerparty draus", sie zwinkerte Cassi, Chloe und Matty zu. „Sam, Daniel und Jack schlafen bei mir. Das hat das letzte Mal auch gepasst", dabei grinste sie Sam an. „Genau. Aber wehe jemand schnarcht!" Sam lächelte Jack und Daniel an. „Dann machen wir es wie beim letzten Mal. Ein Ellenbogen in die Rippen und schon ist ruhe!" Janet zwinkerte Sam zu. „Ach daher kamen die Blauen Flecken", meinte Jack. „Ich hab mich schon gewundert", ergänzte Daniel. Sam und Janet fingen an zu lachen. „Mac und Commander Rabb teilen sich ein Zimmer. Ihr scheint euch ja gut zu kennen", Janet zwinkerte Mac zu. Sie hatte die Blicke bemerkt, die die beiden schon den ganzen Abend tauschten. „So gut wie du jetzt denkst kennen wir uns auch nicht", Mac verpasste Janet einen kleinen Schlag auf den Arm. „Aber es ist OK wenn Harm bei mir schläft". „Gen. Crasswell kann dann bei Chloe im Zimmer schlafen und die beiden Damen", dabei deutete Janet auf Harriet und Jen, „schlafen im Esszimmer. Wir räumen auch den Tisch beiseite. Luftmatratzen und Schlafsäcke habe ich genug. Die Herren können hier im Wohnzimmer Campen". Damit hatte Janet alles gesagt. „Wenn es wirklich nicht zu viel Umstände macht", Sturgis hatte sich bisher aus der ganzen Diskussion raus gehalten. Er kannte Mac, seiner Meinung nach nicht gut genug und die anderen kannte er gar nicht. „Ach was. Das ist kein Problem. Der Doc macht so was gerne", kommentierte Jack und konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er hatte noch gut in Erinnerung wie Janet beim Essen davon gesprochen hatte, zwanzig weibliche Teenanger zu hause zu haben. Sehr erfreut hatte sie damals nicht ausgesehen. „Ja Sir. Und Sie können auch gleich mal den Tisch beiseite stellen", antwortete Janet auf Jacks Anspielung. „Jetzt mal im Ernst Doc. Danny, Teal´C, Sam und ich können auch gerne nach Hause fahren. Dann haben Sie hier mehr platz". „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere habt ihr grad mein Alkoholvorrat etwas verringert. Von euch fährt mir heute keiner mehr!" Janet konnte nicht glauben, dass Jack wirklich noch Autofahren wollte, er hatte doch etwas mehr Wishkey. „Ja Ma´am", kam es Chor von allen. „So will ich das haben", antworte Janet zufrieden. Crasswell wunderte sich über das Verhalten der Leute vom Cheyenne Mountain. So weit er das mitbekommen hatte war der Doktor Lt. Colonel und Jack hatte den Rang eines Generals, dieser Dr. Jackson schien ein Zivilist zu sein und was genau Teal´C war wusste er nicht. „Bei Ihnen sind die Ränge und Regeln aber nicht sehr streng", auch Jen Coats wunderte sich. „Wir nehmen das nicht so genau", meinte Jack. „Außerdem übersteht Dr. Fraiser in medizinischen Angelegenheiten jedem Rang", ergänzte Teal´C. Das hatte er Jack auch schon einmal erklären müssen. „Soweit ich das sehe, ist das keine medizinische Angelegenheit", meinte Sturgis. Er fand das Verhalten bei J.A.G. schon sehr locker, aber das hier war ihm wirklich zu viel. Er war schon früh an das Verhalten beim Militär gewöhnt worden und schätze es sehr. „Das kann aber ganz schnell eine werden", meinte Sam, dabei schaute sie Janet an. „Genau. Vergesst nicht, wer die Frau mit den Nadeln ist! Und nun marsch!" Janet musste sich das Lachen wirklich verkneifen. Diese Leute von J.A.G. mussten sich wohl ein wenig verschaukelt vorkommen. So locker war beim Militär wohl sonst niemand. Aber wenn man mal zusammen in den Händen der Goa'Uld war oder sonst was Merkwürdiges im Universum zusammen durch gestanden hat, konnte sich, ihrer Meinung nach, auch mal etwas necken. Gen. Crasswell verstand die Sache immer noch nicht so ganz, beschloss aber erstmal nicht weiter nach zu fragen. Er würde Col. MacKenzie bei einer günstigen Gelegenheit mal danach fragen. Bud wollte allerdings mehr wissen. Auch Harriet wurde immer neugieriger. „Dürfen wir fragen, was damit gemeint ist?" „Klar. Janet ist unsere Ärztin. Und wenn wir auf die Idee kommen sie zu sehr zu ärgern rächt sie sich", erklärte Sam. „Genau und diese Nadeln können unheimlich wehtun", fügte Jack hinzu und rieb sich dabei demonstrativ den Arm. „Besonders wenn Janet nach einen _Ups, da hab ich nicht getroffen_ ist", meinte Daniel. „So schlimm bin auch wieder nicht", Janet tat etwas beleidigt. „Zu mir war sie bisher sehr nett", stieg Mac mit ein. „Das würd ich in deiner Situation auch sagen. Sie lässt dich schließlich hier Wohnen", Sam grinste Mac an. „Warte bis zur nächsten Untersuchung Sam", Janet machte einen Schritt auf Sam zu und diese fing sofort an zu laufen und versteckte sich hinter Mac. „Du bist ein Marine, mach sie fertig", lachte Sam. „Wie du eben gesagt hast. Man beißt nicht die Hand, die einen Füttert. Such dir jemand anderen", lachte Mac zurück. „Gut gerettet Mac", sagte Jack und musste auch lachen. „Das erinnert mich an was", fing Daniel an. „Wisst ihr noch wie Jack mal vor Janet weggelaufen ist?" „Ja, das war lustig", meinte Sam, die immer noch hinter Mac stand. „Was ist denn da passiert?" Wollte Mac wissen. Jack schaute Sam an und sein Blick sagte, wenn du irgendwas davon erzählst lasse ich dich drei Monate die Toiletten putzen. „Jack hatte Janet mal wieder „Napoleonischer Macht Zwerg" genannt. Das fand Janet gar nicht lustig und hat beschlossen, ihm eine längst fällige Impfung zu geben. Was wiederum Jack nicht wirklich komisch fand. Also rannte er quer über den Stützpunkt und Janet, mit der Spritze in der Hand hinterher", Daniel musst bei dem Gedanken daran lachen. Auch Teal´C musst grinsen. Die Tau´ri waren schon ein komisches Volk. Nach einigem Hin und Her waren schließlich auch die Schlafquartiere fertig und alle gingen zu Bett.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	8. Bettgeflüster und andere amüsante Tätigk

Part 8 Bettgeflüster und andere amüsante Tätigkeiten

Bei Mac und Harm

„Mac?" fragte Harm etwas verschlafen. „Ja?" antwortete Mac ebenso verschlafen. „Was war nun wirklich auf der Mission los?" „Harm, du weißt doch ganz genau, dass ich dir das nicht erzählen darf". „Ja ich weiß. Aber ich kann doch trotzdem fragen. Außerdem musst du mir ja nicht alles erzählen, nur ein bisschen was." „OK. Ich kann dir erzählen, dass wir gestrandet waren. Mehr aber auch nicht". „Wie gestrandet? Und wo? Und wie habt ihr euch das Virus eingefangen?" „Warst du schon immer so neugierig?" Harm nickte. „Wo wir waren darf ich dir nicht sagen, dass weißt du doch. Das Virus war in dem Essen, was wir dort bekommen haben." Mac hoffte, dass Harm sie nicht noch weiter fragen würde. Er wusste ganz genau wie er Mac dazu bekommen konnte doch etwas zu erzählen und das wollte sie auf jeden Fall vermeiden. Harm sah sie mit großen Augen an. Er wollt unbedingt mehr wissen aber Mac fing an ihm fragen zu stellen. „Kannst du mir ein bisschen mehr über Chloes zustand erzählen. Wie wird sie mit der ganzen Sache fertig. Ich hatte ja noch nicht die Gelegenheit alleine mit ihr zu sprechen". „Es ging ihr nicht gut. Sie dachte du meldest dich nicht, weil du nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben willst". „Das hat Cassi mir auch erzählt. Wie kommt sie bloß auf die Idee. Ich würde sie niemals alleine lassen. Ich kann sie adoptieren". „Du kannst sie adoptieren? Das ging ja schnell. Ich denke Chloe wird begeistert sein. Wie sie auf die Idee gekommen ist kann ich dir leider auch nicht sagen. Aber ich denke, jetzt wo du wieder da bist, wird es bald besser gehen". „Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um Chloe. Sie ist noch so jung und hat schon so viel durchgemacht". Mac schaute besorgt Richtung Fenster. Harm kam etwas näher zu ihr gerückt und nahm ihre Hand. „Ich weiß. Ich mache mir auch Sorgen. Aber es wird schon alles wieder gut werden. Chloe wird darüber hinwegkommen. Sie ist ein starkes Mädchen". „Ja das ist sie". Beide sanken langsam in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Bei Sam, Jack, Janet und Daniel

Janets Bett war nicht groß genug für alle und so mussten sie etwas dichter zusammenrücken. Sam lag auf der Brust von Jack und Daniel hatte sich an Janets Schulter gekuschelt.

Am nächsten Morgen

Mac war bereits vor allen anderen wach. Sie ging in die Küche um Kaffee zu kochen. Gen. Crasswell war auch schon aufgestanden und begrüßte Mac. „Guten Morgen Colonel". „Guten Morgen, Sir. Haben Sie gut geschlafen?" „Ja habe ich und Sie?" „Auch gut, Sir. Möchten Sie etwas Kaffee?" Mac machte zwei Tassen Kaffee fertig. „Colonel, können Sie mir sagen, warum die Tochter von Dr. Fraiser zutritt zum Cheyenne Mountain hat. Die kleine weiß eine ganze Menge über Vorgehensweisen in diesem Stützpunkt". „Nein Sir, dass kann ich Ihnen leider nicht sagen. Aber ich weiß warum", antwortete Mac. Der General hatte sich schon gedacht, dass er keine wirklich Antwort auf seine Frage bekommen würde. Diese Leute waren wirklich sehr verschwiegen. Plötzlich tauchten Janet und die anderen in der Küche auf. „Morgen. Ich dachte mir doch, dass ich Kaffee gerochen habe", meinte Janet und nahm sich eine Tasse. „Es stimmt also. Marines müssen überall die ersten sein", kommentierte Daniel das frühe aufstehen der beiden Marines. „Und die Navy schläft am längsten", meinte Mac und grinste. „Man sagt ja auch nicht umsonst Navyfaueltiere", Sam grinste breit, als sie diesen Satz sprach. Jack nickte ihr zu. „Also, wie sieht der Plan für heute aus?" fragte Mac. „Da wir alle heute frei haben, können wir ja ein bisschen Einkaufen gehen. Mac braucht ja noch allerlei und Chloe auch", schlug Janet vor. „Gute Idee", meinte Sam. Sie liebte es einkaufen zu gehen. „Dann lasst uns mal Frühstück machen".

Nach einiger Zeit war das Frühstück fertig und die Navy schlief immer noch. „Ich gehe mal Harm und die Mädchen wecken", sagte Mac. Sie stand bei Harm am Bett und stupste ihn an der Schulter. „Noch fünf Minuten", bekam sie von Harm zu hören. „Na gut. Du hast noch vier Minuten und 35 Sekunden". Sie ging zu den Mädchen rüber. „Guten Morgen. Frühstück ist fertig". Die drei öffneten die Augen und schauten Mac verschlafen an. „Morgen", antworten sie etwas verschlafen im Chor. Chloe stand als erste auf. Sie umarmte Mac und ging ins Bad. Mac ging wieder zu Harm. Sie war nicht sehr überrascht, dass er wieder eingeschlafen war. „Harm aufstehen. Frühstück ist fertig". „Noch fünf Minuten", bekam sie wieder als antwort. „Deine fünf Minuten sind um Commander. Und nun raus aus den Federn oder muss ich erst Handgreiflich werden?" Bei der Bemerkung machte Harm abrupt die Augen auf. „Ich hab's immer gewusst. Auch du bist immun gegen uns Navy-Piloten", meinte er mit einem breitem Grinsen. „So war das nicht gemeint, Schlaf-Boy. Ich dachte mehr daran, dir die Decke zu klauen und dich aus dem Bett zu schubsen", Mac grinste ihn an.

Als Mac mit den Mädchen und Harm im Schlepptau unten angekommen war hatte der Rest schon angefangen zu essen. „Wir wollten gerade eine Such- und Rettungsmannschaft nach euch los schicken", sagte Jack und steckte sich ein Stück Speck in den Mund. Mac nahm sich einen Teller und stellte sich zum Essen in eine Ecke von der Küche, da es keine Sitzplätze mehr gab. Chloe, Matty und Cassi setzten sich auf den Fußboden. „Das hat wirklich Campingatmosphäre", meinte Cassi und grinste. „Wer will zuerst duschen?" fragte Janet nachdem alle fertig waren mit essen. „Ich muss meine Sachen erstmal aus dem Hotel holen", meinte Mac. „Ich dusche bei mir. Mac ich kann dich mitnehmen. Ich fahre praktisch am Hotel vorbei", schlug Sam vor. „Bei mir ist auch noch eine Dusche. Wer will kann mit zu mir kommen. Das geht schneller, als wenn wir uns alle hier anstellen", sagte Jack. „Bei mir ist auch noch eine. Wer will kann mitkommen", sagte Daniel. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er mit Jack hier war und sein Auto noch im Cheyenne Mountain stand. „Äm Leute. Wir haben keine Autos hier". „Stimmt. Janet, ich leihe mir dein Auto, dann hole ich meins ab und Mac kann den Wagen wieder hier her fahren. Daniel kann auch mitkommen. Dann müssten wir alle einen Platz im Wagen finden um zum Einkaufszentrum zu kommen". „Also müsst ihr doch bei Janet duschen. Vier können noch mit zu Jack". Stellte Daniel fest. Er ging nach oben um sich etwas überzuziehen. Mac, Chloe und Sam schlossen sich ihm an.

Bei Mac im Hotelzimmer

Nachdem Sie zum Cheyenne Mountain gefahren waren hatte fuhren Mac und Chloe zu Macs Hotel. Während Chloe duschte dacht Mac darüber nach, was sie am besten zu Chloe sagen könnte um ihr die Situation etwas zu erleichtern. Chloe kam aus dem Badezimmer und schaute Mac an. Sie schien ganz in Gedanken versunken zu sein. „Mac? Was ist los?" fragte sie unsicher. „Nichts. Ich habe nur nachgedacht", antworte diese. „Über was?" „Ich dachte daran, was du alles durchgemacht hast und das ich nicht für dich da sein konnte. Es tut mir schrecklich leid". Mac nahm Chloe in den Arm. „Es muss dir nicht leit tun. Du wusstest ja nicht, was mir passiert ist. Außerdem bist du jetzt da". „Chloe, wie findest du die Idee, das ich dich adoptiere?" fragte Mac unsicher. Chloe schaute sie freudig an. Sie hatte sich schon lange eine Mutter gewünscht und ihr Favorit für die Rolle war Mac. „Wirklich?" fragte sie ungläubig. „Du würdest mich adoptieren?" „Natürlich würde ich das. Du bist schließlich wie eine Tochter für mich". Chloe drückte Mac ganz doll. „Ich hab dich lieb". „Ich dich auch". Mac fand es schön, dass Chloe glücklich war und wieder lächelte. Beide unterhielten sich noch etwas und machten sich dann auf den Weg zu Janet.

Bei Janet

Kaum waren Mac und Chloe angekommen wurden sie auch schon wieder zu den Autos begleitet. „Dann wollen wir mal sehen, wer wo mitfährt und ob wir alle in vier Autos passen", meinte Jack. Er nahm Gen. Crasswell, Sturgis, Bud und Harriet mit. Bei Sam fuhren Teal´C, Jen, Cassi mit. Bei Daniel Harm und Matty und Janet fuhr mit Mac und Chloe.

Im Einkaufszentrum

„Ich schlage vor, wir trennen uns und treffen uns zum Mittag hier wieder", sagte Jack. Er wusste, wie gerne Frauen einkaufen und hatte nicht wirklich Lust auf stunden lange shoppingtouren. „Gut dann also zum Mittag", meinte Sam und schnappte sich Janet, Mac und die Mädels. „Harm, kann ich mit Mac gehen?" fragte Matty. Sie hatte keine Lust mit den Männern in irgendein „Männergeschäft" zu gehen. „Klar kannst du das. Hier hast du etwas Geld". Harriet und Jen schlossen sich ebenfalls den Damen an. „Und was machen wir?" fragte Harm. „Um die Ecke ist eine Sportbar", meinte Daniel und ging los. „Wesentlich besser als mit Frauen einkaufen zu gehen", kommentierte Gen. Crasswell Daniels Idee. Auch er war nicht darauf aus, mit acht Frauen einkaufen zu gehen.

Janet schleppte die Truppe in einen Laden für Teenanger Mode. „Dachte mir, Chloe braucht ne kleine Aufmunterung", meinte sie als Sam sie fragend ansah. „Stimmt. Braucht sie bestimmt. Und Cassi macht dich bestimmt wieder arm". Cassi schaute ihre Mutter freudig an. „Bring sie auch noch doofe Ideen Sam", grinste Janet. Die drei Mädels fanden natürlich gleich massenhaft Kleidung. „Meinst du nicht, dass ist ein bisschen viel junge Dame?" fragte Janet ihre Tochter. „Die hälfte davon kannst du haben". „Aber Mum. Das ist alles so hübsch. Sagen wir zwei drittel", versuchte Cassi zu verhandeln. „Ich sagte die hälfte und dabei bleibt es". Chloe kam mit den Armen voller Klamotten zu Mac. „Darf ich das haben? Meine ganzen Sachen sind noch bei Harm. Ich habe so schnell nicht alles einpacken können". Sie schaute Mac mit traurigen Augen an. „Ausnahmsweise", meinte Mac. Matty hingegen hatte nicht so viel. „Hast du nicht mehr gefunden Matty?" wollte Mac wissen. „Doch aber Harm hat mir nicht genug Geld mitgegeben", antwortete diese. „Dann hol dir noch ein bisschen was", Matty schaute Mac fragend an. „Wenn die anderen so viel bekommen, ist es nicht fair, wenn du nur so wenig hast. Ich zahle den Rest". Matty lächelte und ging wieder auf die Suche. Harriet und Jen schauten Janet und Mac an. „Was? Man muss doch für Gerechtigkeit sorgen", sagte Mac. „So ist es also, wenn man Teenanger Mädchen hat", meinte Harriet und grinste.

Nachdem alles bezahlt war gingen sie weiter zum nächsten Laden. Diesmal war es mehr was für die Erwachsenen. Als nächstes stand ein Laden mit Möbeln auf dem Programm. Die Zimmer, die Mac und Chloe bei Janet hatten, hatten zwar Betten aber viel mehr stand nicht drin. Chloe fand auf Anhieb einen Kleiderschrank. Mac kaufte sich erstmal nichts. Schließlich schlief sie bei Janet im Arbeitszimmer und viel Platz war dort nicht mehr und ihre Möbel waren ja noch Washington.

Langsam war es an der Zeit zum Treffpunkt zu gehen.

Dort angekommen stellten sie fest, dass von den Männern noch jede spur fehlte. „Und da sagen die immer, dass wir so lange einkaufen", meinte Harriet. „Die stecken bestimmt in der Sportbar um die Ecke", sagte Sam. „Na dann lasst uns die Jungs da mal rausholen". Janet war schon auf dem Weg dorthin als sie das sagte.

In der Sportbar

Es lief gerade ein Football spiel und die Männer hatten die Zeit völlig vergessen. „Schaut sie euch an. Ist das nicht typisch?" fragte Mac. „Irgendwie niedlich", meinte Janet. Alle Männer saßen an der Bar und starrten wie gebannt auf den Bildschirm. Ab und zu hörte man mal einen Rufen „Lauf doch du Idiot". Alle Frauen schauten sich an und grinsten. „Na dann lasst uns die kleinen mal einsammeln. Mir knurrt der Magen", Sams Magen knurrte wirklich, man konnte es sogar schon hören. „Wer gewinnt?" fragte Mac, als sie dicht hinter Harm stand. Der erschrak und drehte sich um. „Hast du mich erschrocken!!" „Sinn der Übung", meinte Mac und ergänzte: „Wir haben Hunger. Kommt ihr?" „Du kannst doch nicht schon wieder Hunger haben?" Fragte Harm ungläubig. „Oh doch, aber nicht so sehr wie Sam". Harm schüttelte den Kopf. Sturgis, der neben Harm saß schaute zu Mac und den anderen Frauen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie haben sich gerade gefragt, wo die Damen das ganze essen lassen oder?" Wollte Gen. Crasswell von Sturgis wissen. „Ja Sir. Ich meine, wenn man bedenkt, was die Damen schon zum Frühstück gegessen haben, kann man schwer glauben, dass sie schon wieder Hunger haben". Jack und Daniel schauten zu Sturgis. Er hatte während des ganzen Aufenthaltes bei ihnen nicht viel gesagt. „Tja Commander. Das sind halt Frauen", meinte Jack und Daniel ergänzte: „Am besten Sie fragen gar nicht erst, wo das ganze essen bleibt. Sie werden doch keine Antwort darauf bekommen". „Na dann lasst uns den Ladies mal was zu essen organisieren", Jack stand auf und ging voran.

Sie mussten nicht lange nach einem geeigneten Restaurant suchen. Einen Tisch für fünfzehn Personen zu bekommen war da schon schwieriger. Die Kellner schoben kurzerhand ein paar Tische zusammen und schon konnten alle sitzen.

Während des Essens unterhielten sich alle gut und danach beschlossen Sie wieder zu Janet zu fahren.

Bei Janet

Jen hatte während der Fahrt zurück schon die Rückflüge gebucht. Harm und Matty blieben noch einen Tag länger. Schließlich war heute Samstag und beide wollten den Sonntag noch mit Mac und Chloe verbringen. Die Truppe von Gen. Crasswell holte noch schnell die Sachen bei Janet ab und machten sich dann auf den Weg zum Flughafen.

Mac saß mit Harm, Matty und Chloe im Wohnzimmer. Cassi war in ihrem Zimmer und telefonierte. Sam und Janet hatten es sich in der Küche bequem gemacht.

Als Sam aus dem Fenster schaute entdeckte sie am Haus gegenüber ein zu verkaufen Schild. „Ziehen deine Nachbarn aus?" fragte sie Janet. „Keine Ahnung. Durch die viele Arbeit kenne ich meine Nachbarn kaum. Wieso fragst du?" wollte Janet wissen. „Da hängt ein zu Verkaufen Schild am Haus". „Wirklich. Das sollten wir Mac erzählen. Sie will bestimmt bald ihr eigenes zu Hause haben". Beide gingen ins Wohnzimmer. „Sorry wenn wir stören, aber Mac suchst du ein Haus oder eine Wohnung für euch beiden?" fragte Sam. „Keine Ahnung. Aber ich denke ein Haus wird wohl das Beste sein. Warum fragst du?" „Nebenan wird wohl demnächst eins frei", antwortete Janet und ergänzte: „Wir dachten, dass du bestimmt bald ein eigenes zu Hause haben möchtest". Chloes Augen strahlten. Ein Haus und Cassi wohnte nicht weit weg. Das klang super für sie. Zumal Cassi bisher ihre einzige Freundin hier war. „Können wir uns das mal angucken?" fragte sie Mac. „Na klar." Schon waren alle auf dem Weg zu Janets Nachbarn. „Guten Tag", sagte Mac als die Tür geöffnet wurde. „Ich bin Sarah MacKenzie und ich habe gesehen, dass Sie ihr Haus verkaufen möchten". Der ältere Herr lächelte sie an. „Haben Sie Interesse? Aber für so viele ist das Haus zu klein", stellte er fest als er die vielen Leute vor seiner Tür stehen sah. „Das Haus wäre nur für mich und meine Tochter", antworte Mac. „Dann kommen Sie erstmal rein und schauen sich das Haus mal an", der alte Mann öffnete die Tür und ließ alle eintreten. „Das hier ist das Wohnzimmer und hier ist die Küche." Er führte sie im Haus herum. Mac und Chloe gefiel das Haus, auch wenn hier noch viel zu renovieren war. „Warum ziehen Sie denn aus?" wollte Mac wissen. Sie wollte sicher gehen, dass nicht mit Leitungen oder ähnlichen etwas nicht in Ordnung war. „Wissen Sie, meine Frau ist vor kurzem Verstorben und für mich alleine ist das Haus zu groß und hält zu viele Erinnerungen". „Mein herzliches Beileid", meinte Mac und alle anderen nickten dem Mann traurig zu. „Falls Sie Interesse haben, ich bin in zwei Wochen ausgezogen". Mac schaute Chloe an. Diese nickte ihr zu. Das Haus gefiel ihr. „Was soll es denn kosten?" fragte Mac. Sie unterhielt sich mit dem alten Mann über das finanzielle und schließlich kamen sie zu einer Lösung, mit der beide leben konnten. „Wo erreiche ich Sie denn, falls ich noch etwas mit Ihnen zu klären habe?" wollte der alte Mann von Mac wissen. „Ich wohne vorübergehend bei einer Freundin gleich gegenüber". Mac deutete auf Janet. „Ach deswegen kommen Sie mir so bekannt vor", meinte der alte Mann und schaute Janet an. Alle verabschiedeten sich und gingen wieder rüber.

Der Sonntag verlief ganz entspannt. Harm und Mac unterhielten sich mit Janet. Cassi erzählte Chloe von der Schule und ihren Freunden dort. Bald war es an der Zeit, dass Harm und Matty nach Hause fliegen mussten. Mac brachte beide zum Flughafen. „Machs gut Flyboy. Wir telefonieren", meinte Mac als sie Harm zum Abschied in den Arm nahm. „Mach du es auch gut. Und geh nicht mehr verloren, Ninja Girl". Mac grinste ihn an und drückte Matty zum Abschied. Harm und Matty gingen zum Gate und Mac fuhr wieder zurück.

TBC…


End file.
